With a Deafening Whisper
by Katya Jade
Summary: AU - Sheriff James Logan began his day with a cup of coffee...and then killed a man. What he finds in the back of that man's camper will change his life.
1. One of those days

**This one is a bit of a departure for me, gang. It's a completely powers free AU with Marie being more of a damsel. I'm also focusing on writing this from Logan's perspective. Whitefall is a fictional place although it's based on actual towns in Montana (and others).**

**I'm open to all feedback and suggestions.**

**As always, I make no profit from this and other than my twisted view on the characters, they don't belong to me. **

**Happy reading, y'all.**

~oOo~

Whitefall, Montana was similar to most other small, mountain towns. It had one main street, a population of around 500 people – 501 when Baby Keaton arrived – and one hell of a view. That vista was what Sheriff James Logan stood admiring in the early morning hours of August. There was something he loved about being outside as the sun rose. It gave him a renewed sense of hope and peace…two things that had been absent from his life for too long. He sipped his coffee on the front porch of the Sheriff's office as if he was some old west lawman watching the horizon, waiting for a famous outlaw to come charging into town.

In Logan's experience, the bad guys weren't so easy to identify. The ones that you thought were the root of all evil tended not to be as bad as you thought and the ones that were supposed to have your back…well, they were the people that let you down the most. That was one of the reasons James Logan came to Whitefall. He'd told people it was to slow down his life but he knew deep in his heart that he was simply hiding. Hiding from his past. Hiding from facing up to who he really was. He'd been through too much bad shit. But here in this place, Logan finally found a serenity that he'd never known before.

Logan turned and walked across the street noting the smell of food cooking over at the Whitefall Grill. He'd head over there in a few minutes to get his breakfast before making his rounds of the illegal campers, out-of-season hunters and the various and sundry other issues that cropped up in a one horse town.

He was about to step onto the wooden sidewalk when a car sped up the main street. Logan whipped around and calculated that the driver had to be going at least fifty five. For Whitefall, speeding was the equivalent of shooting up the Quickie Mart.

Logan ran back across the street, grabbing the keys from his jacket pocket. Jumping in the SUV, he slammed his coffee into the cup holder, turned the ignition, shoved the vehicle into gear and took off in pursuit of Mr. Speedy. He flipped on his lights and siren, inwardly cringing at the number of complaints he was going to get about making such a racket at 7:00am in the morning. Community relations were not his favorite part of the job.

He was closing in on the speeder. The other car was an older model truck with a camper attached to the back. Logan was within a quarter of a mile now and he was just waiting for the other car to give an indication of slowing down.

It wasn't happening.

Logan's heart began to race faster, and he started to plan the next few moments in his head. There would be no positive outcome if Logan had to force the guy off the highway and into a steep embankment. Just as Logan was mulling over alternative solutions, the camper began to decelerate and after just a few moments, it stopped completely at the side of the road.

He pushed the breath out of his mouth in a rush, attempting to calm himself before stepping out of his SUV. Logan turned off the siren but left the lights spinning. He exited his vehicle, keeping his gloved hand resting firmly on the holster of his gun.

Logan went around to the passenger side of the camper, bent down and peered inside. There sat a twenty something, fairly disheveled young man with such dark circles under his eyes, Logan had to pause a minute to determine if the man had been punched in the face.

"Mornin', son."

The young man nodded.

"License and registration, please."

The driver shook his head again and reached for the glove compartment. Instinctively, Logan's hand surreptitiously unhooked the holster strap.

The glove compartment door fell open and the man reached inside and took hold of a ratty piece of paper. Logan relaxed for a moment and took the registration from his hand. Just as he was looking over the name, his peripheral vision caught the driver reaching for something next to his leg.

Gun.

Logan reared back and drew his Glock, pointing it in front of him. The young man's hand shook but the look in his eyes was far from uncertain. Logan waited a moment, not wanting to react rashly – that had gotten him into major trouble in the past - but the instant he saw the driver's finger begin to move, Logan fired his weapon.

_Him or me. Him or me._

The shot reverberated in the quiet woods and a few birds stirred and flew away. Logan hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until the air exploded from his chest. He turned away from the window and leaned against the side of the camper, placing his gun back in its holster.

"What a way to start the fuckin' day."

His hand ran through his dark hair as he pushed himself away from the dilapidated vehicle. Logan began to walk towards his SUV when he thought he heard a noise in the back of the camper. He stopped, his head tilting to the side. There. It was coming from inside the car.

Logan drew his weapon again, holding it firmly down and next to his thigh. He stepped to the small rear door and placed his hand over the knob. In one fluid motion, he opened the door and pivoted the gun in front of him. For a moment, all he saw was a blanket lying on the floor.

Then the blanket began to move.

He stood waiting and watching as whoever was underneath shifted. Logan was about to give a command when he heard a small whimper. A woman. He didn't want to let his guard down. There were plenty of women that were just as deadly as men. But the last thing he wanted to do was traumatize a woman…girl?...who could be just a victim in all this.

"Hello?" Silence. "My name is Sheriff James Logan. I need you to step out of the vehicle, Miss."

More shifting. More whimpering.

Stepping forward, he placed his hand on the blanket and pulled it back revealing the person hiding beneath.

Staring back at him were the most intensely beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen.

~oOo~

**Hey, look, a review button right there!**


	2. Wrapped in a mystery

**You all are so good to me. I'm glad the first chapter had you intrigued and I hope to keep you that way. ;)**

**Thank you, thank you for the reviews and author/story alerts. They are more than appreciated. **

~oOo~

If he placed his hand on a stack of Bibles, he could not have sworn to what took place in the minute after he pulled back the blanket. As cliché as it sounded, time stood still for Logan as he looked into her eyes. The blood rushed through his ears and he felt as if his world had shifted sideways. Those eyes. There was something about them that both captivated and unsettled him.

She blinked and he came back to reality in a heartbeat. God only knew what she'd been through and here he stood staring at her like an incompetent asshole while he had his gun trained at her head. So much for priding himself on his ability to remain calm, cool and collected.

He moved forward cautiously, lowering his weapon as he did so.

"Hey…hey…everything's alright. I'm gonna come over and get you out, okay?"

The woman nodded her head slowly.

Logan continued his approach. The woman's body language told him she wasn't as wary as she was before, but her face still held that hint of fear. He leaned into the camper and first removed her gag. He hadn't expected her to say anything right away but he found himself disappointed when she didn't. He went to work on the duct tape binding her hands and feet. In just a few minutes, she was sitting up, rubbing her wrists.

"Are you alright, Miss…"

He anticipated her finishing the sentence with a name but she sat completely still.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

She shook her head. Logan could tell she was trying to be strong but the tremble in her voice told him she was fighting tears.

"I don't remember."

He wasn't sure if that meant she couldn't remember being taken or if it meant something more serious.

"You can't remember anything? Your name? How you got here?"

She rubbed the back of her head, wincing with pain. He could hear her take a deep breath and sigh.

"No. I've been trying but it's like I just hit a wall. My head is killing me and I…I don't…"

Panic swept over her face. Her eyes darted back and forth as she searched the recesses of her memory, trying desperately to give him…and herself…an answer.

"…I don't know who I am."

Logan's chest clenched tightly when her head dipped down and she leaned forward, putting her head in her hands. He struggled with wanting to give her a moment to herself and putting his arm around her. Logan gently placed his hand on her shoulder and stood in silence for a few moments. There was something primal about his desire to be near her. He was fighting desperately to suppress the feelings that were surfacing.

It's not like he hadn't been attracted to women before. God knows he wasn't a monk. But Logan preferred to keep his associations restricted to the physical. Meet them, fuck them and then hit the road. He never allowed his heart open too far. Sure, it was shallow and selfish but it was also a necessity. Women complicated his life and the last thing he needed was relationship bullshit.

Now, this complete stranger made his blood pound in a way he'd never experienced before. It made him feel completely out of control. And Logan liked to be in control.

He needed to get a fucking grip and do his damn job.

"Hey, it's okay. It sounds like you got hit pretty hard. It's probably just some temporary memory loss. I'm sure you'll remember everything in no time."

Logan began to run through scenarios in his head. He always had to have a plan. Plans kept you alive.

"Look. I'm gonna call in my deputy and search the car. Maybe we'll find something in there that can tell us what happened."

She nodded her head.

"I'm also gonna call our town doctor to check you out. That alright with you?"

"Yeah."

Logan took a step backward and the woman lifted her head, wiping her eyes as she sat in the back of the filthy camper. She looked at him with such hope. Those eyes again.

"I'll be right there…" He pointed to his Sheriff's vehicle. "…if you need me."

She sat motionless as Logan moved away. He made it to his SUV, reached in and picked up his radio. The button clicked under his thumb.

"Bobby?"

No answer. Logan's voice was more firm now.

"Bobby."

He had a feeling the third time would not be the charm.

"Goddamn it, Bobby, pick up the fuckin' radio!"

Robert Drake was a good deputy with zero ability to remember to keep his radio with him at all times. He was the kind of kid with good street smarts and a wicked sense of humor but who possessed the organizational skills of a rhesus monkey.

Just before Logan put the radio down and prepared to pull out his cell phone, the speaker crackled.

"Here! I'm here, Sheriff! Sorry, I was in the shower. What's up?"

"I need you out on Route 59, about three miles east out of town. We've got a man down and a woman who needs medical assistance. Call Hank and tell him he's comin' with you."

"Copy that."

"Bring the bodywagon."

"Got it."

"And, Bobby, get here yesterday. Copy that?"

"Yeah, copy that, boss. Over."

Logan put the radio back down and looked at the woman in the back of the truck. She'd moved forward now, her legs dangling out of the back of the camper door. Her rich auburn hair glinted in the sunlight. She was wearing a light jacket, jeans and tennis shoes. It was then Logan noticed something visible just underneath her coat. He walked back to the woman, trying his best to remain calm and in control and not show that he wished she would look up and meet his eyes again.

He reached the car and stood next to her. Logan pointed to her jacket.

"I think there's something on your shirt."

She looked down and gently moved her coat further aside. There, pinned to her shirt was a plastic nametag.

**_Hello, I'm Marie_**

Marie.

She unfastened it and took the small piece of plastic in her hands, caressing the letters with reverence. Her voice was barely audible.

"My name is Marie."

~oOo~

**Clickity click that review button, my lovelies!**


	3. A little help from his friends

**I have the sense that some may not like the pace I'm going with this story. It will have action and such, but I'm going more slow in this one. I want to expore Logan's feelings for Marie in a setting away from the X-Men universe. **

**I appreciate your feedback and reviews. :)**

~oOo~

Logan turned as he heard the morgue vehicle pull up behind them. He'd been in the process of searching the camper for any indication of who Marie was or why the driver – Mark Reynolds according to his driver's license – had taken her. Marie had been sitting on the side of the road staring at her nametag and running her fingers across the letters as if it would magically unlock her forgotten memories. Hell, maybe it would.

Logan hadn't wanted to continue to ask her anything more until she'd had a chance to rest. It was obvious she had no idea who she was or why she'd been in the camper. Hammering her with questions would have just been a waste of time and unnecessarily contributed to her anxiety.

He began to walk towards the two men and noticed that Marie had turned her attention to the new arrivals as well. Logan met up with Bobby and Hank, keeping his voice low.

"We got a kidnapped woman who can't remember who she is and a body in the driver's seat. Before you ask, yes I shot him and yes it was in self-defense."

"Damn, chief."

"I know, it's a cluster. Look, I've spent the last thirty minutes combing that car and can't find anything that would clue me in as to why this woman would be kidnapped and the driver try to kill me."

"Was she assaulted?"

Hank McCoy was the consummate professional; a brilliant doctor that was hiding in this small town just as much as Logan. The man could have been the top physician at any major hospital he wanted but he'd chosen to live here. Attending to the citizens of Whitefall – and, on occasion, their animals – wasn't exactly the best use of his skills, but Logan sure as hell wasn't one to judge. And, to be honest, he was glad to have a friend.

"Dunno, Doc. She's got a hell of a knot on the back of her head. I'm guessing that's probably what led to her amnesia, but you're the expert. Bobby, you start on the car and work on preppin' the stiff."

Bobby frowned. "I hate dead bodies."

"Yeah, and I'm sure they hate bein' dead."

Logan began to move and then stopped, putting his hand on Hank's shoulder. "Her name's Marie."

"Marie. Yes. Thank you Sheriff."

Logan rolled his eyes. "How long have we known each other now? You don't have to call me Sheriff all the time."

The large man smiled. "Duly noted."

They walked up the road, Logan and Hank moving to Marie and Bobby heading toward the car. Marie's eyes followed the two men as they approached. Both Logan and Hank crouched down next to her.

"Marie, this is Hank McCoy. He's the best doctor in the western hemisphere."

Hank chuffed. "I think he's overselling me a bit, my dear. But I can help, if you are comfortable with that."

Logan found himself relieved to at least see a wan smile cross over Marie's face when she spoke.

"Thank you, Doctor."

Logan nodded to Hank and stood up, not wanting to make Marie uncomfortable by hovering. Although there was that little voice inside his head that kept telling him to stay near her. Protect her. Comfort her. It was driving him crazy. His natural instinct with women was to back away and not get involved. But this one was seriously messing with his status quo.

He walked back to the car, ignoring that little voice and stamping down the emotions that kept welling up whenever he thought of her. Logan felt like he was losing it. This woman was a complete stranger and could be major trouble for him yet he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Bobby was searching the back of the camper.

"I'm gonna call Tom and get him to tow this thing back to the yard. When Hank's done, you and he can get the perp's body into the wagon."

"Aw, shit, boss. Why don't you and Hank take the stiff and I take the hot damsel in distress?"

Possessiveness rocketed through Logan's chest.

"She's not some random bimbo you picked up in a bar, smartass. Just do what I fucking tell you."

Bobby looked genuinely chagrined. Logan almost felt badly for getting angry. Almost.

"Sorry, chief."

"Look, Bobby, this woman has been through some serious shit. This ain't the time for anyone to be anything but professional here."

"Yeah, yeah, I got you, Logan. Sorry."

Logan shook his head and breathed a long sigh. "No, man, I didn't mean to bite your head off. Shooting some guy when I thought I was going to be giving out a speeding ticket was not the way I wanted to start the day. I shouldn't be takin' it out on you."

"No worries, boss. We'll get it done."

"Thanks, Bobby."

Logan moved away from the camper and returned to his SUV. Tom was the local mechanic who owned the only tow truck within fifty miles. Which really sucked when you were in a bind and Tom damn well knew it; he was a slick bastard about jacking up his prices when it suited him. As Logan made the call, and haggled a bit, he couldn't take his eyes off of Marie. She was smiling a bit as Hank spoke with her during his exam. Holy shit, she was beautiful when she smiled.

That distraction almost cost him an additional hundred dollars.

"Tom, you've never charged me a hundred bucks for an _emergency roadside response fee_ and you're sure as hell not gonna do it now. Get your ass out here or I'm buyin' my own damn truck, got it?"

Tom grunted his agreement and Logan ended the call, still watching Marie. Hank had finished his exam and they were engaged in a conversation. Hank was a good friend. But right now, all Logan could see was a rival. Someone who was encroaching in on his territory. There was an animal inside him that clawed and growled at the idea of her looking at someone else.

Logan turned away and virtually slammed his body against the metal of his vehicle. What the flying fuck was wrong with him? He didn't know this woman from Adam and she had amnesia for god's sake. Yet there was something inside him that couldn't stop being utterly and completely fascinated with her. He fucking_ hated _feeling like this. There was a reason he'd spent his life maintaining control but this morning those emotions were beginning to seep out of the sealed compartment in which they'd been contained too long.

"Sack up, man, she's just a scared girl."

_She needs you._

He muttered in frustration under his breath as he rotated back toward Marie and Hank. She was standing, staring straight at Logan. His breath stalled in his throat.

_Marie._

The sound of her name echoed through his mind with a deafening whisper.

~oOo~

**You know I would love those reviews!**


	4. You do know Jack

**Thank you for the support and encouragement, my friends! XXOO**

~oOo~

Hank had given Marie a clean bill of health; feeling satisfied that her concussion wasn't anything that needed to be checked in a hospital. His orders were for her to eat, shower and rest, but not sleep until he'd seen her again later in the afternoon.

Logan and Marie sat in his SUV as he drove toward town, the sound of the radio filling the otherwise silent air. Every question he wanted to ask related to some aspect of her life; a life she couldn't remember. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he tried desperately not to look over at her.

"I wouldn't have pegged you as a guy who listened to The Eagles."

The sound of her voice was like an arrow piercing his chest. There was something sweet and raw and strong in the way she spoke. He smiled inwardly that she would initiate a conversation with him, especially after everything she'd been through. Logan finally stole a glance her way. Once again, her eyes locked with his.

"I don't, huh? What kind of music do you think I should like?"

She cocked her head to the side.

"Hmm…I would imagine you as more of a classic rock guy. Zepplin, Doors, Hendrix. You've got that kind of an edge."

He chuckled.

"An _edge_. I dunno. I see myself as more of a 'cranky old bastard' type."

"First of all, you're not old. Second, I just meant that you seem like a no nonsense guy."

Understatement.

"Guess I am, at that. But I do like most types of music. Well, except rap. And that electronic dance stuff."

Marie laughed softly and Logan felt himself slip down the slope just a little further.

"Yeah, you don't seem to be the dance club type."

"Neither do you, darlin'."

"Maybe I was. Maybe I was a lot of things."

Her voice was so quiet. So reflective.

Logan lived with his past every day; that was one kind of hell. Marie was in another. He had no fucking idea what he could possibly say to soothe a wound so deep and raw.

"I'm sorry Marie."

He knew the words were woefully inadequate. He could see out of his peripheral vision that the nametag still danced between her slim fingers. She was holding on to that lifeline to her past as strongly as any drowning person would cling to a piece of driftwood.

The silence hung in the air for a moment while Marie struggled with her words.

"I try to remember something…anything…and there's a wall up that won't let me even peek through a crack. I looked in the rear view mirror while you were talking with Dr. McCoy." She swallowed hard. "I thought there would be some spark of recognition...but there's nothing. It's like I don't exist."

Logan couldn't stand it any longer. He reached out his hand and placed it gently on her shoulder. The logical side of him…the side that kept him in control and focused…screamed at him to remain professional. Keep his distance. She would only complicate things.

But the man in him wanted her in a way that he couldn't describe.

"You _do_ exist, Marie. And we'll find out everything you want to know."

He meant every damn word.

The tremble in her voice was palpable. "Thank you, Sheriff…"

"Logan."

Marie looked at him quizzically, her eyes glinting with unshed tears.

"Call me Logan, alright?"

"Logan…right. Thanks Logan."

He let his hand linger for a few more moments before very reluctantly removing it from Marie's shoulder. They sat together, listening to music and watching the scenery as if they were a couple on a first date. There was something very comfortable about sitting with her and that was a very rare feeling for him.

After a few minutes, Logan slowed down and made a left turn down a reasonably well groomed road.

"I thought we were going to the police station."

Logan smiled and shook his head.

"No, we're headed to my place. Hank's orders were to rest and get something to eat. I figured you wouldn't want to spend the day in those clothes. I can get them washed while you take it easy."

"You expect me to hang out in your boxers, Sheriff?"

He heard the chuckle in her voice and he couldn't help but match her elevated mood…despite the fact that the image of Marie wearing his boxers was a huge fucking turn on.

"I do have sweatpants and sweatshirts, darlin'. Unless you _want_ to march around in your birthday suit."

Logan would have sworn he could actually hear her blush.

"I'll take you up on the sweatpants, thanks."

The road wasn't void of bumps but Marie didn't complain. She was too entranced with the view. Logan pulled up the last stretch of road and, as he made it around the bend, he heard her sharp intake of breath. His small cabin stood in the midst of a large expanse of trees, the lake in full view behind the wooden structure. It was a postcard ready shot. This location was exactly why he'd chosen to build here seven years ago. He never planned on leaving.

The SUV stopped and Logan stepped out and headed around to the passenger side to open the door for Marie. As he did, Logan saw a familiar shape make its way from behind the house.

"Oh my God."

Logan turned at the sound of her voice and saw that Marie had already exited the vehicle. She was standing stock still, staring at the large canine poised about ten feet away.

"Hey Jack."

Jack was Logan's closest friend. He was a wolf-shepherd mix that Hank had found four years ago while responding to a medical call on the outskirts of town. Hank had called Logan in to assess the situation and there Logan had met the small pup. He'd been immediately taken by the little creature and had brought it home that afternoon.

Jack never turned into a 'pet'. He didn't sleep inside…only when it was very cold and even then he preferred to stay in the main room…and he certainly saw Logan as more of a partner than a master. Jack was well behaved and trained but that was all due to Jack's own personality, not Logan's skill at animal training. Still, they trusted and relied on each other.

Marie took a step backward when Jack approached but Logan steadied her by placing his hand at the small of her back.

"It's okay, Marie. Jack just wants to say hi."

He knew why she was intimidated. Jack resembled a wolf more than a dog. His long legs and imposing snout would make anyone think twice about messing with him...not that anyone or anything ever did. But Jack was curious. No, he was _more_ than curious. Logan could tell that Jack was intrigued. Logan had never seen him approach another person so willingly before. Normally, Jack hung back and watched. He didn't like to get himself involved with other people.

He approached Marie boldly, sniffing the air as he came closer. Jack was directly in front of Marie now and Logan felt that she'd relaxed, if only slightly. His large nose delicately brushed her hand. Jack sniffed again, then snaked out his tongue to taste her fingers. His head tilted upward and he chuffed softly. Then, Logan saw something he'd never seen Jack do in four years. He sat back on his haunches and his ears sloped down and out, away from his head in a 'wolf smile'. Then his furry tail began to move back and forth.

Jack had submitted to Marie.

Marie crouched down and held out her hands. Jack trotted forward the few steps to get to her and dipped his head into her hands so that she could scratch behind his ears. Logan heard a low growl emanate from Jack's chest.

Logan whispered to himself, completely in awe that Marie had the same effect on Jack as she did on him. She tamed an animal that had refused to be tamed for four years.

"I'll be goddamned."

~oOo~

**That little button right there? Yeah...that one...go ahead now.**


	5. A little closer

**Some Marie POV, gang. I profoundly apologize for the delay. Work/life was crazy the last few weeks and, well, Mass Effect 3 came out. This is my last 'set up' chappy before we get some more action. Thanks for hanging in. xxoo**

~oOo~

Marie had taken such a long shower she was sure she'd managed to drain the hot water heater. Once the liquid hit her back, she'd lost all track of time. No matter how hard she scrubbed or how scalding the water, she couldn't erase the feeling of being sullied. Damaged. Alone. Marie knew that she should want to cry. Maybe even scream. But it seemed that her emotions were as absent as her memories. So she'd stood there, wanting to feel whole and normal but only succeeding in feeling like a stranger in her own body.

When she'd finished, Marie had come to the kitchen to find that Logan had made her some lunch. He looked fairly adorable standing there, looking proud of his culinary skills. She hadn't wanted to disappoint him but she couldn't manage any sort of an appetite. She'd picked at her food until the anticipatory look on Jack's face was too much to take. He happily scarfed down everything on her plate.

Now she sat on the back porch, dressed in Logan's sweatpants, a sweatshirt and wrapped in a blanket. The chilled breeze caressed her face while the rustling of the trees echoed through the air. Hank had been over and given her the go ahead to sleep if she needed to but Marie's mind couldn't rest. She strained, trying recall anything about her life. But no matter what she did, her memories wouldn't go back any further than waking up in that filthy camper.

There were thing she could recollect, random facts like the name of a band or a president. But, as for anything in her own life, she may as well not even exist. Even the sound of her own name on her lips felt foreign to her.

Jack chuffed softly.

Marie looked down to see the dog watching her, his long snout tilted to the side, a silent question on his furry face. She snaked her hand out of the blanket and scratched his head.

"I'm okay, handsome."

He moved closer and dipped his head lower so that Marie could access behind his ears. She smiled. Jack had been her shadow for the last several hours. He'd sat outside the bathroom door during her shower and as soon as she'd emerged, he'd stepped in front of her, sniffing her as if to ensure Marie's scent was still there.

Logan had stayed inside, working on the computer and making phone calls, trying to find anything that might lead to them knowing who she was. He wanted Marie to stay at least for tonight so that he could keep an eye on her. Logan had told her he didn't feel comfortable with her being alone.

Not like she wanted to protest. Marie liked the guy. A lot. Which was stupid considering she had no memory, had just met him and he was probably just being nice to her because that was his job. But his presence made her feel secure and protected. The idea that she would be here in his house…in his bed…gave her a sense of normalcy and belonging. His presence nullified the sense of isolation she felt.

That and she would love to see him naked.

She sighed to herself. Great, not only was she an amnesiac, she was a horny amnesiac.

Marie started to laugh at her twisted thoughts but the sound died on her lips as blinding pain flashed through her head.

"Oh _shit_."

Marie sat forward and pressed her fingers to her temples. The tendrils of pain wound their way up the back of her neck and made her vision blur. She tried to slow her breathing and calm her rapidly beating heart. God, she wanted to throw up.

Marie heard Jack whine and felt him nuzzle her arm.

"It's fine, Jack. I'm sure it'll pass." She gritted her teeth against another jolt of pain.

Jack chuffed worriedly as Marie began to stand. Maybe it was time she went inside and laid down. Hank had given her some meds in case she needed to sleep. She hoped to hell that they would take the edge off this headache.

As she rose to her feet, blackness began to creep into the edges of her vision. Marie stumbled backwards, reaching for the edge of the chair. Jack barked loudly. She grew more lightheaded and nauseous, feeling her legs grow weak under her. Marie felt herself begin to fall when she heard Logan yelling her name. It sounded so strange and far away; as if he was calling to her from the depths of a tunnel.

Jack continued to bark and whine, as if urging Logan to hurry up. Just before she impacted the wood porch, Marie felt Logan's arms encircle her body. His deep voice was like a salve in her mind.

"I gotcha darlin'."

Logan's strong arms lifted her up and settled her against his chest. Marie could feel the warmth of his skin through his t-shirt. The pounding in her head seemed to lessen as she pressed her cheek into his solid muscles. Maybe she could absorb some of his strength. Maybe he would take all the pain away.

_She reared back as the man came toward her, his teeth bared and his eyes blazing with fury. She knew he would hit her without hesitation if she pushed him further but she didn't care. She'd had enough. _

Marie gasped as Logan laid her on the bed, wincing away from him as if he were the man from her vague memory. Logan's eyes were both confused and full of concern.

"It's alright Marie. Just me."

She put her head back on the pillow and massaged her temples, wondering if the initial memory might be followed by another. Nothing.

"I…I remembered something."

"Whatever it was it didn't seem good."

He moved closer and sat down next to her on the bed, his hand brushing the hair away from her face. Oh, god, his touch was almost enough to make her forget about the pounding in her head. Marie looked up into his eyes, her breath stalling again in her throat. Logan wasn't what you would call a 'pretty' man. There was a roughness to his looks that many women would find unrefined…intimidating. But his sincerity and strength made him incredibly attractive to Marie. It didn't hurt that he was built like a Mack Truck either.

The man in her memory was built well too. She shivered.

"There was a guy. He was going to hurt me."

She heard Logan's breath catch.

"You remember who he was?"

"No. I just saw the moment. Felt the emotions. It had happened before, though. That much I know."

He sat quietly by her side but his calmness belied his anger. She watched has his jaw clenched with tension.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I could be bringing you a lot of trouble here."

He caught her gaze.

"Stop it. You're not doing anything."

"Not intentionally. But I wouldn't forgive myself if you got put in the middle of some dangerous situation."

"And I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't put myself _between_ you and that dangerous situation."

"Logan…"

"Stop it, Marie."

"No, I'm serious…"

"Marie, no one is gonna hurt you. You hear me?"

"But…"

"_No_." Logan's eyes almost seem to grow darker with intensity. It made her shudder.

"As long as you're with me, _no one_ is going to get near you."

Jack woofed in agreement.

For the first time since she'd come to early that morning, Marie had hope.

"Alright. I surrender."

Marie managed a smile and put her hand on his chest, patting it lightly as if to say that everything was fine. She would have sworn Logan actually growled at her touch. As she moved her fingers, she felt something underneath Logan's shirt. Her eyes traveled to his neck…that muscular, perfect neck…and saw a silver chain. He didn't react as Marie gently grasped the metal and pulled. She watched as the small, rectangular shapes emerged from underneath the material. They were dog tags. She reverently traced the letters with her fingers.

The name on the tags wasn't James Logan. They read Wolverine.

"Were you in the army? Don't…don't those mean you were in the army?" She tried to look into his eyes, but found that he was staring down and away from her. She'd crossed some line.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright." He took the tags into his hand and clenched his fist. "I should take them off, but they're a reminder of a past I'd rather forget."

Now that made her laugh.

"You want to forget your past and I want to remember. We're kind of a cosmic joke."

At least that made Logan smile.

"How's your head?"

"Better."

Logan stood up and motioned to the other room.

"I'll get you something for it."

"No, I think I'll be okay if I just get some sleep."

"You sure? Hank left us a mini pharmacy out there."

"Yeah, thanks though. I'll let you know if I change my mind."

"Then you should get some rest. I'll check in on you in a little bit."

Jack took the lull in conversation as an invitation and jumped up on the bed. Marie couldn't help but chuckle at how he made himself at home and curled up next to her, not missing the opportunity to give her a gentle lick on the cheek before he finally settled down.

"I guess I don't need another blanket with the canine cuddler here."

"Well, I'll bring you one anyway."

Logan started to exit the room but stopped as Marie spoke.

"Hey, Logan. Thank you."

His mouth turned up in a lopsided smile. She hadn't thought he could be more gorgeous…she was wrong.

"You're welcome."

Logan left and Marie turned on her side, putting her arm over Jack's flank. He growled happily and Marie smiled as she closed her eyes. Just a few hours earlier she'd felt alone and adrift. While she still felt like her world was askew, she didn't feel as though she had to go through this on her own. Maybe when all was said and done there would be a chance for…something.

As she fell to sleep, she prayed that something wouldn't include the man from her vision.

~oOo~

**I really would appreciate that feedback. **


	6. Breakfast and bombshells

**Ramping up things here, everyone. It's a longer chapter but I had a lot I wanted to say. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favoriting. It makes me do happy dances when I see the new emails. XXOO**

~oOo~

Logan hadn't slept well the previous night. He'd tried to sleep on the couch. But the knowledge that she was in his room…in his bed…and he wasn't near her drove him to distraction. He'd moved a chair into the bedroom and watched her sleep, dosing on and off himself throughout the night.

They were on the way into town, both of them quiet and reflective after all that had transpired over the last twenty four hours. Marie hadn't spoken much this morning and he was hesitant to push her. But, dammit if not hearing her voice was driving him crazy. He stole a glance at her in the passenger seat. The sun reflected off her hair in a way that made his heart stop at her beauty. There were women that tried to enhance their good looks with cosmetics and plastic surgery but Marie sat there without any makeup or adornments and she was, without a doubt, one of the most exquisitely beautiful women he'd ever seen.

He couldn't stand the silence any longer. "You feelin' okay?"

Marie continued to look out the window. Her voice was soft and thoughtful. "Yeah. Just thinking."

"Did you remember something else?" Logan tensed at the recollection of her previous memory. Just the thought that someone would hurt her made his vision cloud red.

"No. I didn't even dream last night." He could tell she was searching for what to say. "I'm just feeling a bit like I'm sitting in the back of a runaway car. No idea where I'm going and no way to control what happens next."

Logan reached over and took her hand in his. It was so delicate and soft.

"You're gonna get through this, Marie. I'm here for you."

She finally turned in his direction. The corners of her mouth rose up in a half smile. "I'm glad you are, Logan. I couldn't handle this alone."

Jack's head appeared between their seats. He was happily panting and chuffing as he watched the scenery go by. He turned his snout and licked Marie's face before turning to Logan and giving his best friend a sloppy kiss as well.

Marie and Logan were instantly transported out of their somber moods.

"Jack just wanted you to know that he's there for you as well."

"Oh, I knew that. The big guy hasn't left me out of his sight since we met."

_Jack's not the only one._

"Yeah, he's a loyal one alright."

The silence descended again as they pulled into town and Logan steered the car toward the Whitefall Grill. Since he was pretty much down to crackers and cheese at his place, he needed to get Marie something to eat before they got started on the day.

"Ready for some breakfast?"

Logan shifted the SUV into park and looked over at Marie. She looked amazing but he could tell she was tired and stressed. Marie smiled wanly and nodded her head.

The three of them got out of the car and headed toward the door. The Grill had been in operation since the town was founded. It had changed hands several times and even survived an ill-fated 'haute cuisine' phase. Now, it was being run by two friends who'd come here from Los Angeles. Logan had been impressed at the quality of food as well as the ability of the young couple to adapt to the 'country life' as they called it.

Jack took up his place on the porch as Logan opened the door and was greeted both by the incredible aroma and the bright and cheerful voice of the owner. Being later in the morning, there were no other patrons inside during this slower time of the day.

"Hiya studly! How they hangin'?"

"Mornin' Jubilee."

Jubilation Lee was perky, cute and a damn good businesswoman. She and her boyfriend, Angelo Espinosa, came to Whitefall three years ago, looking for a change of scenery. Like many people who lived in the small town, Jubilee and Angelo had gone through serious things in their past and found that this town offered a kind of sanctuary. Jubilee was a girl with enough money to do whatever she pleased, but instead of living a the life of a spoiled rich girl, she'd bought the failing Grill and revitalized it. Angelo was a gifted chef and Jubilee knew how to handle the customers so well that some residents who'd set foot in the place only once in the entire time they'd lived in town were now regulars.

Jubilee strode over to Marie and smiled.

"So, Logan, who's the knock-out?"

Subtlety, however, was not Jubilee's strong suit.

"Marie, this is Jubilation Lee…but she goes by Jubilee. She's nosey, obnoxious and annoying."

The look on Marie's face told Logan she couldn't quite decide if he was serious or joking.

"She also happens to serve the best food in the continental United States."

"Damn right I do! Pleased to meet you, Marie. I am at your service." Jubilee held out her hand to Marie and the two women shook hands. Jubilee then stepped up to Marie and put her arm over Marie's shoulder as Jubilee guided her toward a table.

"He's right, you know. I am totally annoying but my food is to die for. But I think he keeps coming back because he's secretly in love with me."

She stopped at a table in the corner of the room and pulled out a chair for Marie.

"Isn't that right, big guy? You come here in the hopes I'll leave Angelo and run off with you to a tropical island."

"You got me, Jubes."

"Poor guy." Jubilee turned her attention back to Marie. "So what brings you to our little redneck haven, Marie?"

Logan saw Marie struggle with her words, not sure if she wanted to explain her situation to a complete stranger. Seeing her distress made his chest constrict with that feeling of protectiveness.

"Marie is in town for awhile. I'm helping her with a...personal matter."

Jubilee was a smart woman. Despite Logan's teasing comments, Jubilee was intensely loyal to her friends and went out of her way to help others. Whether it was meals for someone who was ill or helping out a family down on their luck, Jubilee was the first person to step up during hard times. So when Logan spoke for Marie and looked directly into Jubilee's eyes when he answered, she got it immediately.

Her million watt smile returned.

"Well, you couldn't be in better hands, chica. Logan's the best. You want your regular order?"

"Yeah, make it two."

"No probs. I'll bring some extra biscuits and get Jack his steak."

"Thanks, Jubilee." Logan was genuinely appreciative.

He watched her walk away and turned his attention back to Marie.

"Jubilee's good people."

Marie nodded.

"Yeah, I can tell. I'm sorry I wasn't more talkative. I just didn't quite know how to say that I'm in town because I was kidnapped."

The corner of Logan's mouth rose in a grin.

"Well, we have our town recluse, drunk and now, our very own amnesiac."

Marie laughed and Logan felt that lock on his emotions crack open. He still didn't know if she could be married, have children or some incredible life. But no matter what he told himself about keeping his distance, he'd been pulled in way too deep.

They sat in silence for a few moments while Jubilee brought them coffee, water and fresh orange juice.

After a drink of juice, Marie spoke. "So…since I can't tell you about me, what's your story, Sheriff?"

Logan could count on one hand the number of people who knew about his past. One of them was Hank; the others were individuals he hadn't seen in years and, quite frankly, would probably kill if he saw them again. The crimes he'd committed were his demons; the nightmares that kept him up at night. Those ghosts of his past were what compelled him to help others as atonement for his past sins. He didn't want Marie to look at him with judgment or disgust. He couldn't take it if she confirmed what he already felt about himself.

"Not much of a story. Parents died young. Went into the army. Now I'm here."

"I may not know who I am, but I sure as hell know there's more to you than that."

"There's really not much to say."

Marie held out her hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine, I get it. I won't push it anymore."

He could tell she was trying to make light of the situation but her eyes radiated disappointment. The last thing he wanted to do was to make her feel as if he was trying to hold things back…but he was too afraid that telling Marie would drive her away.

"Look, Marie. I'm sorry. It's just that there's a lot in my past…."

His words were drowned out by the blare of the police radio.

"Sherrif? Come in, please."

He sighed as he picked up the device and held it up to his mouth.

"Yeah, Bobby, what's up?"

Bobby replied and Logan noted that his voice was unnaturally subdued. "Need to see you at the station, asap, boss."

Logan clicked the side button on his radio. "Be right there."

"Saved by the beep." Marie leaned back in her chair.

Logan pursed his lips and sat forward.

"Marie, I_ want_ to talk to you. I just don't know how to start…this."

Her eyes softened. "Doesn't matter how you start…just do it."

Their eyes locked and Logan took Marie by the hand. He wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and feel her lips on his. He could only imagine how amazing she would taste. Goddammit, if he didn't move now, he was going to be forced to sit at the table until he calmed the fuck down.

He reluctantly stood up, moved behind his chair and pushed it in towards the table.

"Food should be here any time. I won't be long. The Sheriff's Office is right across the street." He took a few steps toward the door and shouted back over his shoulder. "And make sure Jubilee doesn't short you on the pancakes!"

"Stuff it, copper!" Jubilee's voice rang out from the back room and Logan smiled to see Marie laughing again. He would have to help her do that more often.

Logan walked out the front door and Jack stood up immediately, expecting Marie to follow his partner out the door. The canine cocked his head to the side when the door shut and his Marie wasn't outside.

"Don't worry, buddy. She's eating breakfast. Stay here and watch her, okay?"

Jack barked and walked back to his steak which was sitting nicely on a large platter with some large potatoes.

"Enjoy your food." Logan muttered under his breath and Jack chuffed by way of an answer.

It would have been nice to eat breakfast with Marie but Bobby must have found something important if he needed Logan at the station immediately. Both Logan and Bobby had run searches for Marie but due to the fact that it was still too early for anyone to file a missing persons report, they'd come up empty. Early this morning, Logan had spoken with the young deputy. Bobby was working some angles with old friends to try and find out some more information on the driver of the camper. They'd found that Mark Reynolds was mostly a two-bit criminal dealing in small robberies, drug trafficking and random assault and batteries. Neither of them could find any reason that this guy would kidnap Marie.

As he walked, Logan clenched his hands open and closed, the idea of her being hurt and shoved in the back of that camper made him incensed. Logan had meant it when he'd told Marie that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. If this situation turned out to be bad for her, Logan was willing to put himself on the line to protect her by any means possible. There was a small voice inside him, almost animalistic, that virtually growled at the idea of Marie in danger.

By the time he reached the office, Logan had managed to get himself psyched up for whatever Bobby was going to reveal in the next few minutes. He hoped.

The security system chimed as Logan opened the door. He entered the small space and Bobby's blonde head poked up from behind the front desk computer. Normally, Bobby would let some smart ass comment rip and then laugh about his fantastic sense of humor. But this morning, Bobby was somber and serious. Logan didn't like that one fucking bit.

"What's up Bobby?"

Bobby motioned for Logan to come behind the desk. He turned from the computer and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So I put the word out on this Reynolds guy. At first nothing was coming back but just a little while ago I got word from one of my connections in the south. Seems that about a year ago, a woman from a prominent family went missing. They'd kept it quiet and dealt with it on their own but their efforts to find her came back with nothing. Our corpse down there apparently contacted the family two days ago and wanted to negotiate ransom."

"It doesn't make sense. If he kidnapped her, why was she wearing a name tag? Why was she not in worse condition?"

"Because Reynolds only kidnapped her two days ago. Marie's been in hiding for almost a year. She _wanted_ to disappear."

Logan sat, waiting for Bobby to drop the other bombshell. Bobby turned back to his computer and pulled up a picture. It was Marie.

"Our Marie is Anna Marie D'Ancanto. The daughter of Owen D'Ancanto, the third wealthiest man in the south…and patriarch of one of the most powerful mob families in the southern US."

Logan stood speechless. The picture was taken from far away, obviously a surveillance photo. In it, Marie's hair was short and a lighter shade of brown. The date on the picture was from two years prior.

"From what my connection told me, she went missing about a year ago. The family had feelers out there trying to find her but they'd come up empty time and again. Apparently, Reynolds must have found her and decided that he would try and make some money. Honestly, Logan, if you hadn't popped him, he would have found himself fitted for some cement shoes as soon as D'Ancanto's goons got ahold of him."

"But…why…would she make herself vanish?"

Bobby shrugged. "Don't know, boss. But I did find this out. She was engaged. To this guy."

Bobby clicked the mouse and another picture flashed on the screen. Logan felt as if his entire world had been ripped in two. The photograph was of someone Logan hadn't seen in ten years. A man who was, at one time, Logan's closest ally and friend. Now, he was the phantom who haunted his dreams. Logan hadn't spoken his name in almost a decade and when the words came out of his mouth, they were whispered with a combination of dread and disbelief.

"Victor Creed."

~oOo~

**Click that button, kids!**


	7. Mine

**Short chapter, kids. Thank you for all the love. XXOO**

~oOo~

Logan stepped backward and leaned against the office wall. His thoughts were a jumbled mess.

"Marie's e_ngaged?_ To Victor fucking _Creed_?"

Bobby shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Logan may snap, may even be an asshole on occasion, but he'd never shown such confusion and dismay before. Bobby scrambled to say something...anything.

"Yeah…here…I found an article in the Life and Style section of their local paper. It's an announcement but it's not a happy, fluffy one like you normally see. It's like they're announcing a business transaction."

Logan was trying to concentrate but the idea of Victor touching Marie, having a relationship with her and knowing that Victor was most likely the man from Marie's vision was making him want to punch a hole through the nearest wall. Bobby's explanation continued.

"Looks like Creed is D'Ancanto's second. They announced the engagement about a month before she disappeared."

Logan's head raced with questions. What happened to make her take off? Why did she feel there was no other option in her life? What would she do once she found out the truth?

Bobby's concerned voice snapped Logan out of his contemplation.

"Boss? You...okay?"

He stared at his young protégé.

"I'm about a million miles from okay."

"My spidey sense tells me you know Victor Creed."

Logan ran his hands through his thick hair. His heart was beating so fast, he had to take a long breath in order to calm himself down enough to speak. So much for putting his past behind him. He was going to have to start opening up to people he trusted or else Marie might pay the price for his silence.

"Yeah. A long time ago. We pretty much grew up together. When we were young and stupid we joined the army. Apparently, we did our jobs a little too well and they put us in special forces on the same team. Eventually...I left. I didn't have the stomach for what we were being asked to do. But Victor..." Logan looked Bobby in the eyes so the young man would understand how important his next words were.

"Victor thrived on killing. It was as if he was born to hunt and kill. Bobby, Victor Creed is one of the most sadistic sons of bitches on the planet and he's got the tenacity of a goddamn pit bull. If he wants Marie, there's _nothing_ on earth that will stop him from getting her."

"Holy shit."

"My thoughts exactly."

They were silent a few moments, each man trying to process the information that they'd both received.

"So…what's the plan, Logan?"

Logan shifted gears. He felt like he'd been punched in the stomach but he had to focus if they were going to have a chance to help Marie at all.

"Well, we filed our report about Reynolds this morning. If he already contacted D'Ancanto and they have any dirty cops on their payroll, they'll know that she's probably here. I'd say we've got under 24 hours before they pay us a visit."

"You plan on putting up a fight?"

"I don't know. Look, print that picture out. I need to get back to Marie."

Logan went in to his office and unlocked the gun safe. He picked out his automatic rifle and grabbed a second for Bobby. He wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of Robert Drake running around with a high powered weapon, but he didn't have many options. His priority was protecting Marie.

He went back to the front desk and handed Bobby the firearm. Bobby looked as if Logan had given him a brick of solid gold.

"You're giving me a_ rifle_?"

Logan sighed.

"I'm giving you a rifle."

"You're giving me a rifle!"

"Bobby, if you shoot yourself or someone in this town who does not belong to the mob, I will put a bullet in your ass. Got it?"

Bobby tried to look chagrined but he couldn't fully quelch the smile that played across his face.

"Yep. Got it, Sheriff Rambo."

Logan rolled his eyes, grabbed the picture of Victor Creed and stuffed it into his jacket pocket as he headed toward the door.

"Why did I hire you, smartass?"

"My wit, good looks and brilliant mind."

"I think I was drunk."

Logan exited the office and Bobby's laughter stopped as the door closed behind him. Logan took a deep breath and headed back toward the Grill. He was tossing around the idea of showing Marie the picture right away but he honestly didn't want to ruin her day. She was already feeling out of control. The last thing he wanted to do was make her on edge with fear about an impending threat.

He made it to his vehicle and put the gun in the back. He still had his sidearm, but he wanted the rifle as back up. There was no reason to walk around town armed to the teeth…despite the fact that it would make him feel better. He might as well see if he had any breakfast left and then take Marie on the errands he'd planned on anyway.

Logan closed the back of his SUV and stepped to the side of his car. That's when he noticed the two motorcycles parked in front of the Grill. He looked around and didn't see anyone outside. Logan moved past the bikes and looked up at the Grill's door. Jack paced as he looked in the window; his hackles were raised and a low growl reverberated in his chest.

Fuck.

Logan unclasped the holster on his gun and opened the door, Jack took the opportunity to skirt through his legs and make a beeline for Marie. Normally, Logan would scold the dog for going inside, but today he was ready to make an exception.

Two men sat at a table opposite of Marie. They were laughing and Jubilee was using her very rare 'pissed off' tone of voice.

"I don't give a rat's fuzzy ass if you're going to buy everything on the menu, asshole, get out of my place."

One of the partners snorted as he spoke. "Sweetheart, we ain't goin' anywhere until we get some food. Then, the pretty gal can go for a ride with us. If you calm your cute ass down, you can be Frank's very own little Chinese firecracker."

When the door shut behind him…loudly…all eyes shot to Logan. Logan looked at Marie. The terrified look on her face made him switch from wary to enraged in a matter of seconds. His words came through clenched teeth.

"Problem Jubilee?"

The petite Asian crossed her arms across her chest and huffed. Jubilee did not back down from a fight.

"These douchebags need to _go_."

The men both moved their chairs back and smiled. "Seems this nice lady has taken offense to my friend's compliments of the pretty customer."

"_Compliments_?" Jubilee took a step forward and pointed her finger at the men. "Calling her a hot piece and asking if she'd like to gnaw on your sausage is a _compliment?_ You're both pigs and I want you the fuck out of my restaurant. _Now_."

Logan's jaw throbbed from trying to restrain his anger. "You both should leave."

As soon as Logan had finished speaking, both of the strangers shot to their feet. Logan's instinct took over and he moved his hand over the butt of his gun, withdrawing it ever so slightly from the holster.

"Don't even think about trying something. I have no problem shooting one…or both…of you. Now do as the lady says and get the _fuck_ out."

The larger of the two men tried to push the issue. "You won't get both of us, _officer_."

"No, but I'm a very good shot, _pendejo_."

Angelo's voice was quiet but powerful. He stood just inside the kitchen door, his shotgun pointed at the second of the two men.

The larger man put his hands up. "Fine. Goddamn rednecks. We're outta here." The man took the opportunity to take one more glance at Marie.

"You don't know what you're missin', sweet thing. I'd make you moan until your voice went hoarse."

Logan wanted to put his gun in the man's mouth and pull the trigger. He settled for taking one more step towards the two men and that seemed to give them the message that they needed to speed up their exit. Once outside, Logan went to the window, making sure they started their bikes and headed out of town. He would tell Bobby to take a run up the road later to make sure they hadn't decided to come back. Logan turned from the window and saw the expression on Marie's face. Her fear made his heart break. He crossed the room and took up a seat in the chair next to her. He took her face in his hands and she attempted a weak smile, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes.

"It's okay, Marie. I'm here."

She leaned forward and buried her face in his neck. The small moments he had experienced with Marie up to now had softened his guarded heart. Logan had opened himself to the possibility that he could love someone although the notion that he would give himself over to someone so completely was utterly terrifying. But the combination of knowing she'd been hurt at the hands of Victor Creed and seeing her in danger made any lingering doubts evaporate. The only thing that he could think when he saw Marie in danger was that no one would hurt what was his and live.

What was _his_.

_Marie. _

He took a deep breath and inhaled Marie's scent. It was fresh and clean and, in that moment, James Logan realized that he was fully and completely hers.

~oOo~

**Clickity Click!**


	8. Can't fight this feeling

**I edited this chapter in accordance with the rating guidelines. So, the smut is gone, ya'll.**

~oOo~

They sat for several moments with Marie resting in the warmth of Logan's arms before Jack decided that he wanted to be included. The dog moved his muzzle so that, like a small child, he had himself wedged in between Logan and Marie. Marie and Logan both laughed and gently moved back so they could give Jack the attention he obviously needed.

Logan put his hand over Marie's. "You okay?"

She shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you and my rescue team."

"Told you Jubilee was good people."

"She's also kind of a bad ass."

Logan howled with laughter. "God, don't tell her that or she'll be even more obnoxious."

He paused for a moment and looked over at Jubilee. Logan winked and Jubilee returned it in kind.

"I've got some stuff to pick up at the store. Let's head out of here, okay?"

"But, you didn't eat breakfast."

Between the knowledge about Marie's identity, her relationship to Creed and the events of the last few minutes, Logan didn't even want to look at food.

"Yeah, I'm not real hungry right now, darlin'. I'll have Jubilee pack something up to go for me later. Let's get out of here."

He stood up and held out his hand and felt a surge of excitement when her small fingers found his palm. Marie joined him and he waved at Jubilee as they walked out the door, Jack trotting along right next to the two of them.

As they headed towards the store, Logan kept his arm around Marie's shoulder while Jack maintained his pace at her side. Both man and animal had an instinctual need to protect the woman that walked between them. Marie's anxiety after the encounter with the bikers had calmed significantly after Logan embraced her. He wanted desperately to get her back to his place so she could feel safe but he needed to pick up the items at the store before heading back. He wasn't about to leave her at his place alone if he could help it.

They approached the front door of the Whitefall Store (most businesses on main street used the town name in some fashion) and he felt Marie let out a relieved breath of air. She must have been masking her tenseness better than he'd thought. Logan opened the door, let Marie in, and stopped Jack's entrance with his boot. The dog looked up at him, those long ears shifting backward with his unspoken question.

"Jack, you know you have to wait outside."

The dog chuffed.

"I know you want to stick close to her but you have to stay here. Watch out for any bad guys, buddy."

Jack growled low and then sat down on his haunches. If he were human, he would have crossed his arms and thrown himself against the wall in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get you a steak to soothe your bruised feelings."

He barked at Logan as the sheriff entered the store a few paces behind Marie. The bell chimed and Logan heard the familiar voice call from the back of the store.

"Be right there!"

Logan grabbed a small cart and motioned for Marie to follow. The store was a typical for a small town. It sold a little bit of everything including groceries, clothing items and basic, over the counter medications. Logan could usually find all he needed here but once a month he made the forty minute drive to the neighboring city to stock up on bulk items. Logan was placing milk in his cart when he heard the store owner's footsteps rounding the corner.

Scott Summers stopped short of running into Logan's cart with audible grunt.

"Oh, hey! Sorry about that, I was stocking some things in the back. How you doing, Sheriff?"

"I'm good, Scott." Logan gestured at Marie. "This is Marie. Marie, this is Scott Summers."

Scott moved forward and held out his hand, his thousand watt smile turning on as he approached. It made Logan want to punch him solidly in the face.

"Marie…a pleasure."

Marie smiled back and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

_Mine._

Logan stamped down his inner voice as Scott and Marie separated. She took a few steps backward – positioning herself behind Logan and crossing her arms – a subtle action that made him want to pound his chest like a caveman. Logan turned and looked at Scott who was currently engaged in surveying Marie from head to toe. He couldn't really blame the guy; Marie was stunning. But after the morning they'd had, Logan was not in the fucking mood to have Summers coming on to Marie.

"Were you able to pick up that stuff I called about?"

Scott's smile lit up again. "Yeah, Jean was able to get everything for you. Between you and me, I think she went a bit overboard, but you know she can't resist shopping. I'll get it and bring it up front."

Jean Grey Summers was Scott's wife of five years. They'd come here shortly after they'd married when Scott's father was seriously ill and he needed someone to help run his store. She'd been a successful psychologist and Scott had been a teacher but both of them had decided to permanently relocate after his father passed away. Apparently, they'd grown tired of being in the city and wanted a slower pace of life. One couldn't get any slower than Whitefall. But Jean had begun to grow tired of the small town – especially since she and Scott failed to get pregnant - and she wanted more excitement. Apparently, pursuing Logan fit the bill.

She'd come in to the Sheriff's office and even made it out to Logan's place to make her intentions known. He'd been tempted enough to kiss her but his nagging inner voice told him that screwing around with another man's wife was bad for business. Logan wasn't going to be the guy responsible for breaking up a marriage. Scott didn't deserve that…neither did Jean.

Logan nodded. "Thanks, Scott."

"Sure thing. Just let me know when you're ready."

"Will do."

Scott walked away and Logan turned back to Marie. "You okay?"

She smiled and her eyes locked with his. Damn.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just looking forward to getting back…"

Logan could tell she'd almost said the word. Home. She wanted to go back home. But whether it was his home or the home she couldn't remember, he didn't want to ask. It was enough that she was looking to him to keep her safe.

"Me too, darlin'. Let's finish up and get out of here."

Marie and Logan continued down the aisles as if they were any other couple out grocery shopping. Logan picked up some items and told her to get whatever she wanted. Marie tried to stick with the healthy things but she couldn't resist picking up cookies and some candy. Sweet tooth noted.

They finished up and made it to the front counter where they were greeted once again by a smiling Scott. Logan was sure he was laying it on pretty thick for Marie's sake but, right now, all he wanted to do was pay and get Marie back to his place where she was safe. He still wasn't convinced that those bikers weren't on Creed's payroll and he didn't want Marie out in town if they – or anyone else – decided to come back.

Logan gave Scott cash and began picking up the bags.

"Thanks, Scott. I appreciate the help."

"Glad to do it."

The three of them exited the store and, as soon as Marie walked out of the door, Jack leapt to his feet and trotted to her side. He pushed his nose up and nuzzled her side, sniffing and chuffing again as he took in her scent.

Scott and Logan put the bags in the car while Marie and Jack got into their seats. Scott's voice was low as the two men stood at the back of the vehicle.

"She okay?"

Logan looked at the back of Marie's head as she sat in the front passenger seat. Jack was sitting directly behind her, standing guard.

"She's had a rough time of it and I have a feeling things are only going to get worse."

"Damn. Well, we got a room at the bed and breakfast if she needs it."

Logan bristled at the idea of Marie being away from him and in close proximity to a guy who was having marriage problems.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Logan shook Scott's hand before walking around and getting in the driver's seat. He suddenly felt unbelievably tired. He glanced over at Marie. She still looked calm despite all the stress of the morning.

"Ready to get back?"

She shook her head and smiled, the corner of her mouth tilting up as if she knew something Logan didn't. He really wanted to find out what that could be.

Logan started the car and navigated out of the parking spot. They were quiet for a few moments before Marie broke the silence with her question.

"So, what's in the other bags?"

He'd hoped that he could surprise her when they got back to his cabin.

"Clothes."

Marie's face lit up.

"For me?"

He chuckled. "No, I had Jean go get me some new Levi's. Of course they're for you."

"Really? But how did you know my sizes?"

"I did your laundry yesterday, darlin'. Just checked the tags."

"Well played, sheriff."

"I do have a knack for observation."

Marie giggled softly.

The quiet descended again and they finished the ride to Logan's in companionable silence. Logan parked the SUV and they unloaded the groceries together. Logan could tell Marie was anxious to open the bags of clothing but she was trying to focus on helping put away the food. He smirked as he caught her glance again at the couch.

"Marie, go check out the clothes."

Her smile was so big, Logan was again taken aback at how beautiful she was when she allowed herself a moment of happiness. Marie dashed over to the couch and she excitedly opened the first of the three bags. She spent the next few moments pulling out each item and grinning her approval.

Logan watched as Jack hovered close to Marie, sniffing the new items and sneezing at the unfamiliar scents. Logan loved seeing her enjoy a few moments of normalcy. The picture of Victor Creed still sat in his jacket pocket. He knew that showing Marie that photo could shatter her world in an instant. Selfishly, Logan wanted to keep Marie to himself a while longer. But Creed wasn't going to wait and telling Marie who she was couldn't be put off any longer. She had to know everything.

Marie finished going through the bags and had folded everything and placed the clothes and shoes in neat piles. She looked the purchases over as if they were pure gold. Marie turned her head and caught Logan's gaze.

"Thank you."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"You're welcome, darlin'. I didn't want you to have to stay in those clothes. I know a girl's gotta have her wardrobe."

Marie stood and walked to where Logan leaned against the small kitchen island. She stopped directly in front of him and put her hand on his cheek. His heart began to race as he looked into her eyes and smelled her scent. He was dizzy with his desire for her. But he didn't want to take advantage of the situation. She was worth so much more to him than just a quick fuck.

Marie took another step forward. She was almost flush with his torso as she placed her hand on his chest. Her eyes were filled with longing and happiness. He was quickly losing his resolve. Logan took her wrist in his hand.

"Marie…I don't want you…."

"You could have fooled me." Her whispered words cut straight through him.

"Goddammit, Marie. I didn't do any of this to get you in bed. I did it because…."

Her hand snaked its way from his cheek to the back of his neck. "Because?"

_Just say the fucking words._

"I care about you. A lot. From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I wanted to be with you." He pulled her against his chest. "You belong with me, Marie. No matter who you are or what happened in the past, you're mine."

Marie put her head on his chest. "I know. I feel the same way." She raised her head and he felt her lips caress his neck. "I need you Logan."

_Stop it now before it's too late._

"Marie. We have to talk."

"Logan, has it escaped your attention that I really, _really_ don't want to _talk_ right now?"

"But…"

He felt her hands move to his waistline and she began to untuck his shirt. Marie's fingers began to unbutton his uniform and Logan's breath hitched as his jeans began to get uncomfortably tight.

"Logan, I may not know my past but I know that I'm not the kind of person who hops into bed with anyone." She trailed her fingers across his t-shirt. "We have a connection and I'm tired of watching you and not doing anything about it." She brought her lips to his and whispered the one word that broke him.

"Please."

His lips crashed into hers as he tasted and explored her mouth, reveling in the sweetness of her breath and the softness of her tongue. Logan put his hands on her waist and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips. He walked them toward his bedroom, navigating the furniture while Marie continued her assault on his mouth at the same time her hands urgently pulled up his shirt.

Jack watched them and tried to follow as they entered the bedroom, but Logan kicked the door shut with his foot. Jack barked.

Never removing his mouth from hers, Logan set her down on the bed as Marie took off his outer uniform shirt. He broke the kiss briefly to pull his shirt over his head. Logan was rewarded with Marie's gasp of excitement at seeing his muscled chest. He wasn't one of those guys who went to a gym to stay in shape. Chopping wood, hiking, push-ups and pull ups kept him in top physical condition and, based on her reaction, it was apparently working well.

Marie sat up and ran her hands across his chest and Logan held his breath as her gentle fingers traced the contours of his pecs and arms. He did not know how long he could hold out. Logan took the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. It was his turn to gasp. Marie was more petite than he'd imagined. Her breasts were perfectly in proportion to her toned body. She wasn't someone that worked out every day, but she was fit and healthy.

She shuddered as he ran his hand over her stomach. When he grazed his hand over her bra, her hips bucked up against his leg. Marie took his face in her hands and whispered the word against his lips again.

"_Please_."

Logan's resolve broke and he made love to her with an urgent need that had been simmering not so subtly under the surface since he met her. When they'd finished, he wanted to revel in the moment but the twinge of guilt from what they'd just done swept through him.

"Stop it." Marie whispered softly.

Logan pushed himself up on his arm and looked down into her flushed and beautiful face.

"Stop what?"

"Stop feeling like you just took advantage of me."

He couldn't say a word.

"Logan, I wanted this just as much as you."

"But, I'm supposed to be protecting you, Marie."

"You are."

"No, I…"

"Logan, dammit, I want you. I want to be with you. I honestly don't give a shit if I remember who I am. I just don't want to leave you."

He looked into her eyes, now beginning to brim with tears.

"Yeah, it's stupid. It's been just over a day since we met. But something about you..Jack…this place…it feels right to me. And I want to stay here. With you."

Logan kissed her again. This time gently and almost reverently, reveling in the sensation of her lips against his. He brushed a stray tear away with a swipe of his thumb.

"You have no idea how much I want you to stay Marie. I would do anything."

He rolled onto his back and pulled Marie to his chest.

"Anything."

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms as they fell asleep, the sun streaming through the windows, illuminating their naked bodies.

It was the blissful calm before the storm.

~oOo~

**Love your feedback!**


	9. When the world comes crashing in

**First of all, this is a very short chapter. Second of all, I'm moving to combined POV. I really wanted to keep it either a Marie or Logan POV, but my traditional writing style wants to take over and with the intensity ramping up, I want to be able to craft the picture from all sides.**

**Thank you for your continued alerts and reviews. I know this is a different kind of Logan/Marie story and I appreciate your taking this journey with me. I really do love your feedback, it really, really helps keep me motivated. If you would take a minute to review, I would be very grateful. **

**Thanks to mezza999 and xmen4life for your reviews and support.**

~oOo~

Logan awoke to the sound of Marie's deep, rhythmic breathing and her arm around his bare waist. They'd made love throughout the afternoon and evening, stopping only to eat and take a shower. He sighed, feeling a sense of contentment that had eluded him until now. He knew this situation was like something out of a movie but he simply couldn't resist the woman next to him. He lifted her feather light arm and placed it gently next to her side. Marie stirred only briefly as he slid out of bed and kissed her on the cheek.

He put on a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt. He inhaled and realized that Marie had been wearing the same sweatshirt last night. Logan loved her smell. He stopped in the bathroom before going out to the kitchen where the clock on the microwave read 8:23am. Logan yawned as he began to make coffee. He grabbed one of Marie's chocolate chip cookies from a bag on the counter. He smiled at the memory of her excitement at finding the sweets in the store. The smell of coffee grew more intense and he could feel himself waking up as the brown liquid dripped into the pot. Logan turned around at the click-clack of Jack's paws on the wood floor. For him to leave Marie's side meant that he must really have to go out.

Logan walked to the door and opened it so Jack could head outside. The dog sniffed the air and then disappeared quickly on the other side of the door. Jack would normally be gone for hours exploring his territory, but Marie was his priority now and the lure of the wilderness wasn't as important as keeping her safe.

Logan knew the feeling.

He was going to have to talk to her about Victor sooner rather than later. It was a douche move to sleep with her before she'd had all the information about what was going on. But he was terrified of losing her and he'd desperately wanted to have that connection with her before everything possibly went to hell in a handbasket.

Jack signaled his return with a low bark and Logan opened the door while taking a sip of his coffee. As he shut the door, he heard Marie's soft voice.

"Mmmm…the coffee smells like heaven."

She was dressed in the pair of new dark green pajamas that Jean bought for her. It was definitely her color.

"Yeah? Well wait until you have my pancakes."

Marie took a few steps forward and stopped at the edge of the couch. Logan looked amazing. His hair was wild and his face was still puffy from sleep. She wanted to nuzzle against his neck and never leave.

Jack jumped up on the leather and looked at her expectantly. She reached out her arm and scratched the back of his head.

"Are they as good as Jubilee's?"

Logan feigned offense and put his hand on his chest. "Are they as good as _Jubilee's_? I'm hurt. No…more than hurt…I'm _wounded._ Songs have been composed about my pancakes. Sonnets written. Science revelations inspired."

"My deepest apologies, chef."

"Damn right." Logan turned and opened the cabinet, pulling out the box of Bisquick and holding it like a trophy.

Marie laughed and moved to sit on the couch, picking up Logan's jacket and tossing it on a side chair. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something fall to the ground. Jack settled in next to her and she leaned down and picked up a folded piece of paper. It must have been in the pocket of Logan's jacket.

"Logan, this fell out of your coat."

She held it out when a color caught her eye. Marie took her hands and opened the folds gently. She was vaguely aware of Logan's voice calling her name but Marie was focused on the face staring back at her; particularly a pair of striking amber eyes. Those eyes.

"_C'mon baby."_

_Marie wanted to stand her ground but she found herself instinctually taking a step backwards. Unfortunately, her legs impacted with the couch and she landed on the soft leather, her arms splayed by her side._

"_Victor, stop it."_

_The side of his mouth turned upward into a sadistic grin. He moved towards her and crouched down, putting his hands on her legs. She shivered at his touch._

"_Anna, I don't think I can wait a month to touch you. Let's have a little pre-wedding carnal bliss right now."_

_She shifted away from him but his hands held her tightly. Too tightly._

"_I'm not marrying you, Victor. So you can shove the idea that you're going to be touching any part of me ever."_

_In an instant, his face was directly in front of hers and his large hand was around her throat. She tried vainly to take a breath and struggled against his grip. Is this how she was going to die? _

"_I'm going to touch you alright, my frail little Anna. I'm going to fuck you so hard you're going to pass out. And then I'm going to do it again. And again. I'm going to treat you like the rich little whore you are."_

_He released her throat and she gasped, desperately drawing in needed breath._

_Victor stood up and smiled again. _

"_But if you're a good little girl, I might let you enjoy it."_

_He turned around and walked away, his laugh echoing through the room as he departed. _

Marie leaned forward and had to concentrate on holding down the bile that threatened to make its way back from her stomach. The memory was vivid but it had only revealed a small glimpse into her past. Her head was spinning, trying to use the vision as touchpoint for any other memories that could break through.

Logan was in front of her now, one hand on her shoulder, the other caressing her face.

"Marie? Marie, baby, are you okay?"

"His name is Victor. My name is Anna?" Her terrified eyes bored in to Logan's. "I'm supposed to _marry_ him?"

"Marie…."

"You _knew_ about this?"

"Darlin', stop."

Marie tried to move but Logan held her shoulders fast. She wanted to cry. Scream. Something.

"Marie, baby, please let me explain."

He was in a panic, worrying that his selfishness would push her away. He could feel her confusion and anger. Logan was no stranger to unsettling revelations and he knew she was trying to reconcile what she might have remembered with the fact that Logan had known and not told her.

"I was an asshole. I should have told you as soon as I found out but there were those guys yesterday…and you were so tired. Then…" He looked into her beautiful eyes. "I wanted you, Marie. I won't apologize for last night. I won't apologize for how I feel about you. But I shouldn't have put off tellin' you what I knew."

Marie sat back on the couch, rubbing her eyes, trying to calm herself. She was angry that Logan had kept information from her but she had to admit that he had attempted to talk to her last night and that her desire for him had pushed both of them too far. She tilted her head back and saw the concern and sadness in his face. Marie leaned forward and put her hand on his cheek.

"It's alright. Just tell me what you know."

Logan moved up and shifted Jack over on the couch so he could sit down next to Marie. He recounted everything Bobby and he had found out in the Sheriff's office. Marie didn't ask any questions or react to anything Logan said. When he finished, Marie stood up and walked over to the porch door. She remained faced away from Logan as she spoke.

"I may not be able to remember who I am but the visions of Victor Creed are enough to tell me why I left. I'm not going to let him take me."

Logan got up immediately and crossed to where Marie stood. He brought his chest flush with her back and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He felt her head shift backward and rest against his collar.

"And I'm not going to let Creed get anywhere near you."

Jack barked.

"Neither will Jack."

Marie turned her body and enveloped his torso with her arms. The feel of his body helped dissipate the fear coursing through her. They stood with each other for a few minutes before the crackle of Logan's radio pierced the air.

"_Sheriff? Come in, boss."_

Logan's stomach fell. He'd allowed himself a window of happiness and tried to delude himself into thinking that maybe Marie and he could insulate themselves from the outside world. But Marie was Victor's prey and there were few things Victor thrived on more than the chase.

Logan walked to the radio and paused for a moment, mentally preparing himself for Bobby's response. He pressed his thumb onto the side of the device.

"Yeah, Bobby. What's up."

"_He's here, Logan. Creed is here. And he wants Marie."_

~oOo~

**Please review, it would make my day. **


	10. Facing the past

**Okay, we're going dark here, peeps. There's a lot of stuff I'm bringing up in this chapter, including rape. It's gettin' a bit angsty, y'all. Thanks so much for your reviews – Mezza999, xmen4live, Zerimar, dawn444, libfulknot, punkcatwitissues – and all of your alerts and favoriting! XXOO**

~oOo~

Marie and Logan sat in his vehicle, parked in front of the police station. They'd been arguing for the last ten minutes. Logan had planned on taking Marie to Hank's place for her to hide out there, but despite Logan's recounting of his past with Creed, she was insistent on going with Logan to the diner where Creed told Bobby he'd be waiting.

Logan had no illusions about what Victor would do to get her back and he didn't want Marie in harm's way if Logan had to resort to shooting Creed in the head.

Which he would fucking _love_ to do right now.

Logan gripped the steering wheel so tightly he was halfway convinced it was going to break in his hand. He had to calm down and think straight.

"No, Marie."

"Logan, you know I have to."

"No you fucking _don't._"

"If I don't go in there and look him in the eye, I might not have another chance to remember who I am. I want this to be over."

He wanted to yell and say that her past didn't goddamn matter, she was here now and he didn't want to risk Creed screwing up what was the best thing he'd ever had in his life. But he also knew that if he held too tightly, Marie would fight back and he could lose her anyway. He sighed deeply.

"Darlin', I know you want to get some resolution here. But you gotta remember that you went into hiding for a reason. I told you my past with Creed. If he even suspects that you and I have…what we have…he'll probably try to kill both of us."

He turned and saw that her determined look held no small measure of fear.

"I just found you, Marie. I can't lose you now."

His voice was so quiet; the words tore at her heart. Marie's logical side told her that Logan was totally right. Hiding would be the safest thing to do. But she knew that confronting this man might be a chance to regain her memories and truly find out who she was.

"Logan, I'd be lying if I said that you being my protector wasn't fantastic. But I ran away from Creed instead of doing what I should have in the first place. If I don't face up to this now, you know I'll never be free."

He didn't want her to be right.

Marie took his hand from its place on the steering wheel, brought it to her cheek and closed her eyes. If, in the next few minutes, her life was completely upended, she wanted to remember the feel of his skin on hers. His hand was tense but, after a moment, she felt him turn it around so that he was cupping her face. She opened her eyes to see Logan turned towards her in his seat. They held each other's gaze and Marie wanted to smile or offer some encouragement that everything would be fine but the intensity in Logan's face left no room for her empty reassurance. Before she could react, Logan leaned forward and claimed her mouth with his. He kissed her as if it were the only way he could mark her for his own. Logan stopped the kiss. His face remained flush with hers as he whispered, his lips brushing hers as he spoke.

"No matter what happens in there, Marie, you gotta know that I love you. I will do anything it fucking takes to keep you safe even if that means I have to track you to the end of the goddamn earth."

Logan opened his eyes and saw the tears running down Marie's face.

"Remember that."

Marie nodded her head slowly and matched his whispered tone with her own.

"Always."

They sat for a moment, their faces touching and hands grasping each other's tightly. The sound of the Sheriff's office door broke their embrace.

Logan looked up to see Bobby standing solemnly on the porch, doing his best to look away from Logan's vehicle and give the two of them privacy. Logan kissed Marie one more time and then moved quickly to open his door. If they were going to do this, he wanted it over as soon as possible.

Jack hopped out of the car and took his place next to Bobby as if he were waiting for Logan to give him the plan as well.

Logan closed the door and approached Bobby.

"You're gonna stick next to Marie like fucking glue, Drake."

Bobby looked from Logan to Marie, who was now standing at the edge of the car's bumper.

"She's going _in_ there?"

Logan's jaw clenched. "She wants to confront him." He stepped closer to Bobby and kept his voice low. "But if anything happens, you get her out of there and take her out to the old Lewis place. You lay low until you hear from me. I don't want him laying a goddamn finger on her, got it?"

"Yeah, boss. Got it."

"Let me go in there first before you bring in Marie. I want to make sure it's clear."

"Copy that."

Logan turned and began to walk down the street, Bobby and Marie following behind. He hated the idea of having to see Creed again and he sure as shit hated the idea of that asshole in the same vicinity as Marie.

As they arrived at the front steps to walk up to the diner, Logan's body tensed, he surveyed the area and his hand went to rest on his holster, unfastening the strap that held his gun down. He motioned behind him for Bobby and Marie to stay where they were. Jack sat down next to Marie. Logan reached the door and swung it open.

He stepped inside and saw the hulking figure of Victor Creed bent over a plate of food as if he were a lion devouring its prey. There were two large goons, dressed in black, sitting in the far back on either side of the restaurant. Logan would have chuckled at how cliché the scene was if not for the knowledge that the man sitting in front of him intended to rip Logan's life apart.

Jubilee stood back by the kitchen door, looking both pissed off and terrified at the same time. The woman could hold her own with bikers, but there was something about this guy that she inherently knew was bad news. If anyone was going to run this douchebag out of town it was James Logan.

Creed finally looked up at Logan and smiled. The last time Logan had seen that smile, Creed had a gun pointed at the side of Logan's head.

Victor put his arms out to the side as if he wanted Logan to run into them for a long-anticipated embrace.

"Jimmy! Long time no see, partner!"

Logan's lack of response didn't seem to dim Victor's elevated mood.

"Come have some breakfast with me, Jimmy. For a one horse town, this place makes the best fuckin' eggs I've had in years."

"What do you want, Creed?"

He already knew the answer to the question before it was asked, but Logan needed to hear it from Creed's own mouth. Victor grinned.

"You got somethin' of mine, Jimmy. I want it back."

_Keep calm. Keep focus. _

"The way I understand things, _she_ left _your_ sorry ass, Creed."

Victor sat back in his chair and wiped his mouth with the paper napkin.

"Beg to differ there, buddy. Anna Marie's little vacation doesn't change the fact that she's mine. And I ain't leavin' without what's mine."

Logan took one step forward and the goon twins sat up straighter in their chairs.

"You're not touchin' her, Victor."

Victor's large hands latched behind his head as he leaned back and stared at Logan intently.

"But _you_ are, ain't you Logan? You're touchin' her everywhere those bony fingers of yours will go." Victor moved his arms back in front of his body and crossed them over his chest. "Did she put up a fight or just spread 'em for you?"

Logan was a second away from launching himself at Creed when he heard the door open behind him. The room grew quiet instantly. Logan continued to watch Creed and his vision clouded red when he saw the unabashed lust that dropped over Creed's face at the sight of Marie. In that instant, Logan was faced with the realization of exactly what Victor had put Marie through. He knew that if given the chance, Victor would show her no mercy. And no mercy at the hands of Victor Creed was not something Logan would wish on his worst enemy.

Marie stood just inside the door, her body shaking while her head pounded. She'd heard Victor's voice while outside and it had acted like a key opening a lock. Her stomach dropped as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her. Her memory was complete and with it came the full recollection of what had prompted her to run away. Logan turned to her, his face clouded with anger. She locked eyes with him and it was all she could do not to run into his arms and let him fight her battle. But if she wanted any future with him, she had to confront her past now.

Marie smiled weakly at Logan then stepped forward, just far enough to speak to Victor without raising her voice, but with enough distance that she could get away should she need to.

"I'm only going to say this once, Victor. I am not going back with you. Pack up the mafia morons and get the hell out of here."

Victor's smile vanished.

"You know what happens when you backtalk me, girl."

"Yeah, I know damn well what happens, Victor. You rape me."

The quiet words resounded through the room as loudly as if Marie had shouted them through a megaphone. She knew that the gasp came from Jubilee and the muttered words were Bobby's. But Logan's silence was truly terrifying to her. She didn't want to turn around and see his eyes; risk the possibility of humiliation. Shame.

"I didn't do no such thing, Anna. Was just showin' you what you could look forward to on our weddin' night."

Maybe it was Logan's presence that was giving her the strength to confront Victor. In all the years she known the man, Marie had never dared speak up for herself. A fat lot of good that did her. Well, now was her chance to be free.

"I hope you enjoyed it, asshole, because it's the last time you're ever gonna touch me."

Victor stood up and Logan and Bobby had their guns drawn instantly. The two men in back didn't even have time to react. Jack, who had been left outside, began to bark.

"You're fuckin' wrong about that, girl. You're comin' back with me and that's the end of it."

"No. The end of it was when you raped me. You don't know why I left, Victor." Marie stepped to the side.

"I couldn't stand the idea of being pregnant with your bastard child."

Now it was Creed's turn to be stunned.

Marie reveled in his pain because it was finally his turn to endure torture.

"Yeah, that's right. Mamma helped me leave so I could give the kid away the second it was born."

"You bitch."

"But the good Lord took pity on me and I lost it. Then I knew I could truly be free from you."

It took all Marie's strength not to break down into tears. She was lying about not wanting the baby. As much as she hated Victor for what he'd done, she wouldn't wish the worst on an innocent child. Marie had intended to put the baby up for adoption only because she knew if Victor found out, the child would grow up in a family of violence and hate. That's not something she wanted for anyone, much less her son or daughter. When she'd miscarried, it had devastated her completely. But she would show no weakness to Victor Creed. She would crush his heart as thoroughly as he'd obliterated hers. Only then would she have a possibility of escape.

Victor remained still, watching her with the same fury she'd seen that night. If Logan and Bobby hadn't had their guns trained on him, he most likely would have already been at her throat.

"I can make you pay for this Anna Marie."

"Pay? Pay for what? _You_ were the one that violated _me_, Victor! Did you tell _that_ to my Daddy? 'Hey Owen, I beat the shit out of your little girl and fucked her until she bled!' Would he want you for his fucking second _then_?" Marie paused to compose herself. "No. I didn't think so. So unless you want me to make a little phone call to _Daddy_, I'd suggest you get the fuck out of my life for good."

Marie turned and stormed out of the diner. Jack took a moment to look inside and Logan could see he was resisting the urge to latch himself to Creed's throat. Instead, he padded off behind Marie.

Logan stood still, wanting more than anything in the fucking world to pull the trigger and end Victor Creed's miserable goddamn life. He took a breath and released the pressure on the gun, putting it slowly back in its holster.

"Get out and never come back, Victor or I will _end_ you."

Victor roared in anger, flinging the plate of food across the diner as he did so. He crossed the space between him and Logan. Drake kept his gun drawn and watched the two men. Creed looked down on Logan and snarled.

"This ain't over, runt."

Logan didn't say a word while he stared down the man he once called brother. Victor broke eye contact first and pushed past Logan, the two bodyguards following behind. Logan turned around and saw the trio clamber into a large black SUV and pull away quickly, speeding down the road.

It was the first time Logan felt himself actually take a breath in ten minutes.

"Well, that's one guy I don't want to meet in a dark alley. Or a lighted alley. Or anywhere else on the damn planet."

Logan could see Bobby's hand shaking furiously as he put the gun back in his holster. Poor kid.

"You did good, Officer."

Bobby's face lit up as if Logan had told him he could have a new puppy.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, boss."

Logan called out to Jubilee.

"Hey, Jubes. Bill me for the broken plate."

Jubilee moved forward and uncrossed her arms.

"Hell no. That's a small price to pay for having that psycho out of here."

Logan tipped his head and threw a wave goodbye. He put his hand on Bobby's shoulder and let him out to the porch.

"Creed will probably be back, Bobby."

Bobby's face fell as if Logan had taken away that brand new puppy.

"Dammit."

"Yeah. So keep an eye out and make sure your radio and phone are on and next to you at all times."

"Got it."

"I'm gonna take Marie home."

Bobby shook his head and smiled wanly. "She's kinda been through hell, huh?"

Logan hung his head, his anger flaring again at what Victor had done to Marie.

"And back, man. She's been to hell and back."

~oOo~

**Reviews are adored!**


	11. Belonging

**Thanks for all the alerts and favoriting, gang. I so appreciate your reviews - Mezza999, Zerimar, xmen4life, A Lonely Lily, libfulknot and DreadfullxHime. XXOO**

~oOo~

Logan found Marie in the restroom of the Sheriff's office. Jack was sitting outside the door, his ears pinned back and hackles raised. Logan could hear Marie's sobs punctuated by occasional retching sounds. He rapped his knuckles lightly on the door.

"Marie?"

No answer.

"Darlin'. Please let me in."

A few more minutes passed with both Jack and Logan standing guard, not planning on moving a muscle until Marie came out that door. Sure, Logan could barge in but Marie needed some space and despite every instinct to help and protect her, he wasn't about to storm in on a crying woman. That, in his experience, usually ended badly.

Just as Logan was about to call to her again, he heard Marie's soft voice.

"Come in."

He turned the handle and opened the door. Marie was sitting against the wall of the restroom, her arms propped up on her knees. She didn't look up or acknowledge Logan as he sat down next to her. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay. Logan resisted the temptation and sat quietly. Even Jack sensed that Marie needed a little space. He padded in the room and sat down on her other side. He stared straight ahead, not seeking any attention from her.

Marie sniffled.

"Yeah, so I think that went well." She said.

Logan heard her try to chuckle but it only stalled in her throat as she tried to keep from crying again.

"It was his voice that triggered my memory. I would never forget it."

"I'm sorry, Marie."

"Not as fucking sorry as I am." She paused. It was time to face the past and figure out what the hell that meant for both of them.

"I thought I could handle myself, Logan. I thought I was strong and Victor wouldn't dare mess with me. But after only a year of working for the business, my father practically sold me off to that asshole. He wanted Victor to have a legit claim on all his holdings so I was the answer. Marry the boss's daughter and get the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow." Marie wiped her eyes. "I refused. Told them both to go to hell. That's when I started planning my escape. My mama helped me so much. She hates my father but never had the courage to get out. She didn't want the same life for me. It took me a couple months to gather the funds and all that time I avoided Victor as much as I could. But he started getting more aggressive. He actually thought he owned me."

Marie closed her eyes.

"The night I was going to leave, Victor got drunk. He came to my room and beat me when I told him to get lost. His answer was to rape me."

Logan clenched his fists and set his jaw. He should have just shot Creed when he had the chance.

"I got out the next morning. Drove and didn't look back. Found a nice little apartment and a job in an animal shelter. It was the most peace I'd had in years. I was in hiding a month and a half before I realized that I was pregnant. Despite how the baby was conceived, I didn't think for a moment that I would get an abortion. I was going to give it up for adoption. As much as I wanted to keep it, I didn't want the baby to grow up in that family in case I was ever found out. There was no way I was going to let my baby grow up with Victor as it's father. But at three months, I went for an appointment and there was no heartbeat. My baby was gone. I was alone again."

Her quiet sobs tore at his heart. Logan couldn't sit back any more. He took her into his arms and let her cry for her lost child. For the abuse she'd endured. For everything that had been taken from her.

They sat for a few moments while Logan stroked Marie's hair and Jack rested his head on her knee.

"What can I do, Marie?"

"You're doing it." She sat back and looked up into Logan's dark eyes. Despite his intensity, Marie never felt uneasy the way she had with Victor. Now that she had her memories, she understood why she'd been instantly drawn to James Logan. He was strong but underneath the tough guy exterior, he had an immense heart. Logan was quite literally the only man in her life that had ever attempted to care for her.

"You want to go home?"

Marie sighed.

"Home. Which one, Logan? Yours? My hideout? My father's place? I know who I am but I sure as hell don't know where I belong."

Logan flinched just as strongly as if Marie had yelled those words in his face. She'd hurt him and his soft words made her feel like the biggest heel in the world.

"You belong with me, Marie."

She put her hand up to caress his cheek, reveling in the feel of his warmth and the stubble on his face.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I want to. More than anything in the damn world I want to just hole up here and forget about everything else."

"Then do it."

Marie stood up, not able to hold still any longer. The pain and confusion overwhelmed her again. She moved to the sink and stared into the mirror. Her reflection was at once strange and unfamiliar. Marie wished she could vanish back into the innocence of the unknown.

"Sure. Set up house here in the mountains while we look over our shoulders for Victor or one of my father's enemies to come strolling in and take me…or shoot me…or you. Maybe Jubilee or Bobby will get caught in the crossfire. Then you'll blame me for fucking up your life and I can't live with that Logan. I can't live with the idea that you'll regret everything that's happened up to now."

In an instant, Logan was on his feet, standing behind Marie. He put his hands on her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"You want to talk about _regret_, Marie? I've got more goddamn regrets in my life than I even want to count. But my biggest regret is not shooting Victor Creed ten years ago. Then he would have paid for the shit he'd done and he wouldn't have been able to put a fucking finger on you."

He turned away and took a few steps toward the wall. His fist collided with the plaster. Logan breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. The knowledge that Victor Creed had hurt Marie enraged him. Creed had hit her. Raped her. Hunted her like an animal. Logan punched the wall again.

"Logan, stop. None of this was your fault."

He spun to face her. "Bullshit. I knew what Creed was and I was too wrapped up in my sense of loyalty and brotherhood to do what needed to be done. But I'm not going to make that mistake again, Marie. I promise you that."

They stood for a moment, Logan's words hanging in the air like a fog. Logan pushed the breath out of his lungs and his fists clenched then unclenched. He'd meant what he said. Nothing would stop him from killing Victor Creed if he came for Marie again. Nothing.

Logan looked at Marie. Her delicate arms were crossed and she was staring at the floor. Probably trying to figure out how the hell to get out of the room before Logan lost it completely. He was such an asshole sometimes. He stepped forward and opened his arms.

"C'mere, darlin'."

Marie met Logan in the middle of the room and wrapped her arms around his solid waist. She didn't want to fight anymore. The little girl inside her that used to imagine a fairy tale ending wanted to believe that she could have a life with Logan. But the Marie who'd survived Victor Creed knew that happily ever afters weren't what they were cracked up to be. Still, she stood with him, feeling the beat of his heart and smelling his deep, rich scent. Maybe there could be a happy ending. Maybe she could hope for a normal life.

"Logan…let's go home."

"Yeah, baby. Let's go home."

~oOo~

Victor Creed sat on the bed in his hotel room, sharpening his knife. He remembered the day he'd found the blade. Logan and he had been on a mission in Madripoor when they'd stumbled on a small, back alley shop. Neither of them could resist and both men emerged with a prized weapon. That was when they'd been like brothers. Before Logan betrayed him. Before Logan left him to die.

Victor wasn't going to let him get away a second time.

He took the knife by the hilt and, with a flick of his wrist, flung it at the opposite wall where it embedded in the plaster. He smiled.

"I'm Comin' for ya, runt. You ain't takin' what's mine."

~oOo~

**Love reading those reviews!**


	12. Confrontation

**Sorry for the delay. Blame the little bit of writer's block on how I wanted this chapter to play out combined with work and such. Fun times here. Thanks for your reviews, support and love!**

**Libfulknot, Ms Morpheus, Mezza999, shelleydreadfull, Zerimar, Barbara87413, xmen4life & lizzy – your reviews are the cherry on the top of my sundae. XXOO**

~oOo~

Logan stood on the back porch, sipping his coffee and watching the water ripple as the rain fell gently on the lake. It had been a week since their encounter with Victor. He and Marie – with Jack's supervision - had gone to Washington State to clean out her apartment and say goodbye to her friends at the animal shelter. They'd been back at Logan's cabin for a few days, talking and getting to know each other all over again. It was good. So good that in the back of his mind, Logan kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He heard the door open behind him and as the lock clicked, Marie's arms wrapped around his waist. Logan sighed at the feel of her touch and put his free hand on top of hers.

"Thinking big thoughts out here, Logan?"

"That's me. The big thinker."

"I knew there was more to you than that gun and your surly attitude."

"I'm not surly. I'm gruff."

"Potato..potahto."

Marie removed her arms and stepped to the side, placing her hands on the railing and looking out at the water. They both listened to the rain echoing off the leaves for a few minutes before Logan broke the silence.

"How are you feelin' about all this Marie? You left your job and your place. Now you're stuck here with me."

"I'm not going to lie. My head is still spinning." She turned around and leaned against the wooden support. "I actually liked my little life in Washington. The people I met were genuine and honest and it felt good to be earning my own money instead of living off my family. But you…" Marie reached out her hand and stroked Logan's cheek. "You changed everything. I want to be here with you."

Logan took Marie's hand in his and kissed her chilled, soft skin.

"Besides, I can finish school and find a place to work here just as well as I can there."

"Good. I'm not sure if the town would survive Bobby as Sheriff."

Marie laughed and Logan took her in his arms, the smell of her freshly washed hair sweeter than any perfume she could wear.

She rested in his arms, feeling a contentment she hadn't entertained since she was a small child. Marie's only wish was that her mother could take joy in her new life; a life her mother had worked so hard to help her achieve. But Priscilla D'Ancanto died in a 'car accident' three months ago. Marie had found out when she'd attempted to call her mother's private number from various burner cell and pay phones over the course of a week. When she hadn't been able to reach her, Marie had found her mother's obituary online. Priscilla had made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure that Marie had freedom and Marie intended to honor her mother's memory…even if that meant destroying her father in the process.

Logan kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go get breakfast at Jubilee's. Then you can talk to Hank about this vet idea you've got."

"Don't oversell it, Logan. I'm studying to be a vet, I'm not one yet."

"Yeah, well, if the way Jack took to you was any indication, you're gonna be a regular Dr. Doolittle."

"Great, I'll get a cat."

"No cat."

Marie giggled.

"They're cute."

"No. Cat."

Jack barked.

"Good grief, you're both ganging up on me now. Fine, I surrender. No cat."

They turned to go into the cabin when Jack barked again.

"Jeez, Jack, I get it, no cat."

Marie had stepped forward and had her hand on the door handle when she realized that both Logan and Jack were standing stock still, staring out at the tree line. She looked down and saw Jack's ears pinned back against his head. Logan's neck was strained as he scanned the horizon.

"Logan…?"

He put his palm up to silence her, wanting to concentrate on what Jack had heard. Logan had keen senses. The men in his platoon had been the ones to give him the codename Wolverine. Logan had always been the first one to identify a threat and the first one to respond. On a mission, he'd been fearless, doing what had to be done without question or hesitation. Now, however, Logan's only instinct was to protect Marie.

"Get in the house Marie."

When she didn't move, Logan backed up and put his large hand on her shoulder and spoke through clenched teeth.

"_Now_ Marie."

She opened the door and stepped in the house, moving quickly to the center of the room and sitting on the couch. Marie watched as Logan and Jack walked backwards through the door, both of them remaining focused on the area surrounding the house. Logan closed the door and turned, his eyes dark, focused and altogether frightening.

"Marie, we're going to get to the truck and you get to Bobby as fast as you can. He knows where to take you until this is done."

"It's Victor isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Come with me Logan. We'll get help. We'll…."

"No, baby. I gotta do this myself."

Marie's chest tightened as she looked into Logan's face. She couldn't lose him. Not after all this.

"Please Logan. Please…"

He framed her face with his hands and kissed her fiercely and possessively. The taste of her was still on his lips as he put his forehead to hers.

"I love you, darlin'. No matter what happens remember that."

She choked on the tears as Logan grabbed her arms and lead her to the side door. He grabbed his gun and radio before opening the door. Jack followed close at Marie's heels, sniffing the air as the trio exited the house and approached the vehicle. Marie looked frantically around, trying to get a glimpse of where Victor might be but her senses were about as keen as a rock compared to Logan and Jack.

Logan stopped when he saw his SUV.

"_Fuck_."

As soon as the sight of his slashed tires registered in his head, Logan heard the echo of gunfire. Heat radiated through his arm and he grunted with the familiar searing pain. Marie gasped and began to clutch his arm as he dropped to one knee. Logan put his hand on hers, his voice low and firm.

"Marie, run."

"But…"

"Marie, _GO_!"

Logan's voice spurred her to action and she bolted for the trees that framed the narrow drive. Jack ran ahead of her, looking back to make sure she followed.

Another shot rang out and Logan sprinted forward, taking cover behind the truck. He took a moment to look down at his bicep and saw the blood pooling under his shirt. Nothing more than a deep graze.

"Gonna have to aim better than that you son of a bitch." Logan muttered under his breath.

He scanned the trees to ensure that Marie and Jack had disappeared behind cover before he moved again. Logan reached down, unclipped the radio from his belt and pressed the small button on the side.

"Bobby."

Silence.

"_Bobby._"

Logan put the radio to his forehead and gritted his teeth.

"Bobby. Please answer the damn radio." He whispered.

Instead of annoyance, dread crept through Logan's chest. If Creed had been watching and waiting, he may have taken the opportunity to take out Logan's back up. Bobby was a good kid; he didn't deserve to be caught up in Logan's shit any more than Marie did.

He put the radio on the ground, pulled his gun from its holster and stepped to the front bumper of his truck. Logan scanned the trees, watching for any hint of Victor's location. He was in a defensible position, God only knew where Creed was or what kind of booby traps he might have set up in the dense woods. Logan just had to make sure Creed couldn't get around him to Marie. He was about to move back to the rear of the vehicle when he heard Victor's voice echo around him.

"Hey Jimmy! I've been missin' our little sparrin' sessions! Let's get goin' runt! I want to get this over so I can bang that beautiful bride of mine!"

Logan knew he was being baited. Creed wanted to throw Logan off center and get him to make a mistake…just like the last time they'd seen each other. Only this time, Logan wouldn't make the mistake of feeling guilty for killing a man who had once been like his brother. He stood up and walked to the small clearing next to his cabin.

"Enough of the cat and mouse, Victor! Get your ass out here so I can gut you like I should have done when I had the chance!"

He stood, watching the trees, waiting for Victor to make the next move. Logan didn't have to wait long.

Victor Creed emerged from the trees, a large grin spread across his face and an even larger knife in his hand. Logan recognized it immediately.

"I brought you your knife…_brother_."

At one time, Logan would have killed for the man standing in front of him. They'd gone to the depths of hell, knocked down the front door and destroyed everything in their path. At one time, that was enough of a life for Logan. But that life was long gone.

"My brother would never have tried to kill me."

Victor stalked forward, twirling the large blade in his hands.

"And _my_ brother never would have left me to die."

"I should have killed you that night."

"You never had the balls for killin'."

"Not like you, I didn't."

"No, you had a fuckin' soft spot that almost got your whole unit wiped out."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

Logan stepped to the side as Creed advanced a few more steps.

"What's bullshit is you tryin' to take what's mine, Jimmy. I'm not lettin' you do it again."

Logan recognized the telltale sign of Victor's impending attack. Creed shifted to the side and Logan felt the rush of air past the side of his face as Victor launched the knife at Logan's face. It impacted in the wood of Logan's cabin with an echoing thunk.

It was the last sound before a roar erupted from Logan's chest and all hell broke loose.

~oOo~

Marie had followed Jack up the mountain for ten minutes before they stopped at a small wooden lean-to. Jack dipped his head, indicating that Marie should sit. After she'd taken her place on a small bench, Jack padded a few feet out and began scanning the woods. She watched his head move side to side as he listened intently. Marie didn't like running but she sure as hell didn't know what possible help she could be against Victor Creed. It wasn't like she'd been a shining example of strength before.

She didn't just want to sit back while Logan put his life on the line to protect her from Victor Creed. Marie wouldn't forgive herself if Logan was hurt or killed thanks to her hiding in the woods. She stood up and Jack turned his head in her direction. He barked softly as she took a step forward.

"I can't just wait, Jack."

Jack padded toward her and chuffed. His ears shifted forward with his unspoken question. He barked again, and, by way of an answer, they heard an almost inhuman roar wind its way through the trees.

Marie watched as Jack sprinted down the mountain after Logan.

~oOo~

Jack bounded down the incline, jumping over branches and ducking under dense foliage. He'd traveled this route many times a week since he'd come home with Logan. Logan was an alpha. _His_ alpha. He was strong but the Big Man was stronger. If Jack couldn't help Logan, the Big Man would take Marie. He didn't want that. Not at all. Jack liked Marie. He liked the way she smelled and the way she scratched him right behind his ear so that he'd fall asleep. Jack didn't want her to go away.

He ignored a rabbit sprinting into a low bush – rabbits were his favorite – and leapt over a large rock. Jack was approaching the cabin so he slowed down and began to creep little by little, wanting to see what was happening before the Big Man knew Jack was there.

Jack watched from the trees as Logan and the Big Man fought. The scent of blood wafted on the wind as the two men threw punches and parried with each other. Jack padded softly out of the trees and crouched as he walked along the cabin wall. He watched quietly. Watched and waited.

~oOo~

Victor landed a vicious punch to Logan's ribs which drove Logan to his knees. He gasped, attempting to draw breath back into his lungs.

"God, you're soft, Jimmy."

Logan rolled to the side before Victor's boot could connect with his jaw.

"And you're still slow, you big fucking ape."

Logan dodged another blow and drove his fist into Victor's cheek. The impact was enough to drive Victor a few steps backward and Logan took the opportunity to sprint over to where his gun lay on the ground. Victor had managed to knock the gun from Logan's hand earlier in their fight. Logan bent down to grab it but as he came up, Victor wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder and poised a knife at his throat.

"Drop it Jimmy."

Logan heard the dull thud of the heavy metal as it struck the ground.

Victor spoke into Logan's ear in a perversely intimate way.

"That was stupid, runt. Fuckin' stupid to turn your back on me."

"Yeah, you always take the opportunity to stab people in the back."

Victor's tongue clicked. "Tsk. Tsk, junior. If I remember correctly, you were the one that betrayed me."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it, Creed. I'd rather die with a slit throat than choke on your fucking rancid breath."

Creed laughed and pressed the blade into Logan's jugular.

"I'm gonna miss you, asshole."

Logan felt the metal dig into his skin and just as he was formulating a last ditch plan, Victor roared in pain and stumbled backwards, falling on the ground. Logan spun around and saw Jack's large jaw clamped around Victor's calf. Logan dove on top of Creed, clamping his hand around the blade before he had a chance to plunge it into Jack's flank. He strained with everything he had to overpower Victor Creed. After the fight they'd just had, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep his promise to Marie that they could have a happily ever after.

Victor managed to kick his foot outward and Logan cringed to hear Jack's yelp of pain. That momentary distraction was all Victor needed to get the upper hand. Logan felt his arm twist unnaturally as Creed yanked the knife toward his stomach. Logan only had a second to move backward but it wasn't quite enough. The pain of the blade slamming into body exploded through his side. Logan looked at Victor and saw that familiar sadistic grin spread across his face.

"Gotcha, runt."

~oOo~

**Review or you might not find out what happens next!**


	13. Crashing Down

**Home stretch, kids! My stories always seem to wrap themselves up around Chapter 14. I guess I only have so much in me to write. :p **

**Mezza999, xmen4life, rosie, Ms Morpheus, Zerimar, shelleydreadfull & Chrissy - thank you for taking time to review! Thanks to those of you alerting and favoriting as well. XXOO**

~oOo~

Marie made to the edge of the trees in time to see Logan fall backward on to the ground; his hand pressed to his side. She felt as if the bottom of her world had dropped from underneath her feet.

No. _No._

Victor stood up; a long blade clutched in his fist. He stood over Logan's still form and a smile spread across his face. Before she registered what was happening, Marie was running toward the men. Her voice bellowed through the still morning.

"Get away from him Victor!"

Creed's smile morphed into a self-satisfied smirk.

"Time to say your goodbyes Marie."

"Shut the fuck up, Creed." Logan growled.

Logan swept his foot around and caught Victor in the knee, dropping the man to the ground. Logan grimaced as pain from the effort radiated through his side. He had to take Victor down before he got to Marie but the wound was deeper than he wanted to admit and he was already lightheaded from the loss of blood.

Victor roared and pushed himself to his feet. Logan was waiting and his fist impacted Victor's face with a resounding crack. Victor staggered backward again. Logan tried his best to remain standing but the added strain of attacking Creed forced Logan down to one knee. He gasped at the impact and heard Marie anxiously call his name.

"Logan!"

Victor regained his bearings and surveyed the scene in front of him. This was going to be perfect.

"Gonna finally put you in your place, Jimmy."

Marie stopped as Victor knelt over Logan, the knife poised in his hand, ready to strike again. She stood for a moment, sick with the idea that Logan would be taken from her. She took a step forward and her foot struck something hard. Marie looked down and saw a gun lying on the ground, the morning light glinting off the metal.

"I warned you Victor. You had a chance to get out of my life and never come back. This is over."

Victor stared at her a moment and then laughed, the knife still suspended in the air. He stood up and took several steps in Marie's direction, closing the distance between them.

"You're not gonna do shit, Marie. Logan's done and then you and I are goin' back home. I'm done waitin' for my reward."

"You'll get what's coming to you, Victor. You should have gotten it a long time ago."

Marie stooped down and picked up the gun, cocked it and aimed the barrel at Victor's chest. She hesitated – could she really take his life? - and Victor grinned.

"Can't do it, can you, babe."

Images flashed through her mind in a perverse slideshow. Victor looming over her; his fist poised to strike. Looking in the mirror after Victor raped her; seeing the bruises and feeling the pain of his violation.

Then the images shifted to Logan. His love and gentleness. The way he protected and watched over her. With Logan, her life was what it was meant to be. With Victor, her life was empty.

"I can. And I will."

Victor's face blanched. Marie squeezed the trigger and felt the recoil of the gun as the shot echoed in her ears. The bullet impacted Victor square in the chest but instead of falling backwards, Victor lunged at Marie. She pulled the trigger again, and another slug connected with his hip. Still, he advanced quickly. It was like a scene out of a horror movie where the killer continues to attack even after death. Marie wasn't far enough away or fast enough to evade him. Marie attempted to dodge to the right, but Victor's large hand grabbed her arm.

"If you ain't mine, you're sure as hell not gonna be his."

Marie felt the blade plunge into her stomach and she looked down, the knife protruding from her midsection.

"Marie!"

She was vaguely aware of Logan striking Victor in the back and pushing him away from her as she dropped to her knees. Marie shook from the adrenaline and the agony of the wound. There was so much blood. She lay down on her back, not sure if she should move the knife or let it be when Logan appeared next to her, clutching his side.

"Is he?"

"Yeah, darlin', you did good."

Marie couldn't help but chuckle.

"We both got stabbed. What a fucking pair we make."

"Marie, baby, shhh."

She felt a fresh wave of panic when she realized Jack wasn't trotting around.

"Jack!" She tried to sit up, but Logan held her fast to the ground even as he lay next to her.

"No, darlin'. He's okay. I can see him breathing, he's probably just knocked out."

Pain shot through her body. Oh God this hurt so much more than she could have ever imagined.

"This fucking sucks, Logan."

"I know, baby. I'm going to head for help."

She grabbed his hand and looked into his beautiful, dark eyes. Her hand came up and smoothed down his wild, black hair, still dusty from the fight.

"You're bleeding too badly, Logan. Your face is as white as a sheet."

"I'll be fine, Marie."

"Bullshit."

"Don't argue with me Marie."

A wave of dizziness swept over her and she knew it was only a matter of time before she'd be unconscious…or dead. She smiled at him, her hand sliding weakly down the side of his face.

"I love you James Logan."

"Don't."

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life."

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me, Marie. Don't you fucking _dare_."

Logan grimaced at the pain that radiated around his waist. He could feel himself becoming more lightheaded. Not a good sign. He had to get help, find a way to get them the happy ending. There was so much he wanted to tell Marie. Apologies for failing to handle Victor years ago. Thanks for the way she'd turned his life around. Regret at the possibility that they wouldn't be able to live out their future together. He fought to keep focus but the blackness crept into the edges of his vision.

He was about to tell Marie how much he loved her when he realized she was already unconscious.

"Goddammit."

Her name was a whisper on his lips.

"_Marie_."

Logan kissed her forehead and sat up, trying to focus on the cabin and getting to the landline. He began to crawl toward the cabin when he heard a blessedly familiar voice call his name.

"Logan!"

Logan looked up and saw Bobby running haphazardly toward the grisly scene. Hank followed behind, his medical bag in his arms. Bobby didn't look that well himself, his face was bruised and he was favoring his left leg. Logan allowed himself to collapse. He knew Bobby and Hank would do what they could.

"Marie first."

"We got this boss. No worries."

"You okay?"

Bobby smiled. "Always thinking about every damn person but yourself. I'm fine. Victor roughed me up a bit and locked me in the jail. Hank found me and we came straight here. Take it easy, I'm going to call for a helicopter."

Logan nodded and lay down on the ground, turning his attention to where Hank attended to Marie. Hank was working furiously to stem her bleeding and work around the knife. Logan knew he wouldn't want to remove it here for fear she would bleed out. Logan heard Hank yell at Bobby to hurry.

Her name resounded in Logan's ears just like it had that day he'd first laid eyes on her. She was his last thought as he lost the battle with his consciousness.

_I love you Marie._

~oOo~

**You want to leave a review? Well, if you insist.**


	14. Loose ends

**Other than a little epilogue I have in mind, this is our last chapter. Time to wrap up this story and begin the outline for another one. Plot bunnies run wild in my brain.**

**Thank you to Rachet, Randomness, Moonwalker50, xmen4life, shelleydreadfull, Mezza999, and Zerimar for your faithful reviews and support. Hope you like this "HEA" as Rachet called it.**

~oOo~

Two weeks after their encounter with Victor Creed, Logan, Marie and Jack walked through the front door of Logan's cabin. Marie was still fragile but she'd been lucky that Victor's attack hadn't affected any major organs. She'd had multiple surgeries to repair her intestines and the blood loss had left her feeling weak, but she would make a full recovery. Logan's injury had been concerning but not critical. Because he'd been able to pull away at the last moment, he'd sustained muscle damage and blood loss, but nothing that had prevented him from camping out in Marie's room the minute he'd been discharged.

Jack had received a mild concussion and as soon as he'd been cleared by the vet, Hank had brought him to the hospital. He hadn't been allowed inside, but Jack remained outside the main doors where he'd kept vigil during Marie's stay. Logan, Hank, Bobby and the staff took turns bringing him food, water and keeping him company. By the end, he'd become the unofficial mascot of the medical facility.

Now in the place that had felt like more of a home to Marie than any place she'd ever been, Marie sighed.

"God, it's good to be home."

"I like the sound of that."

Jack barked.

Logan held on to Marie's arm as he escorted her to the couch. She sat down gently and turned to the side, placing her head on the armrest and reclining to alleviate the pressure on her abdomen. It felt like her insides had been placed in a blender and she grunted when a stab of pain radiated through her gut.

"Crap."

Logan crouched down and stroked her hair, reveling in the feel of the softness between his fingers. Clinging to the security that she was alive and here with him. Logan had been terrified when, after two days, Marie had yet to awaken. The staff had urged him to go, get rest and that she would come out of it when her body was ready, but he'd steadfastly refused. Marie had gone through too damn much not to have him there when she opened her eyes. Hank had brought him clothes and Logan showered in the room, eating meals that Hank or Bobby brought for him and flipping between the ten channels on the hospital television. Then, she'd moved and he'd kissed her as her eyelids fluttered and those beautiful eyes connected with his. Now, he looked into her face again, grateful for the chance to start their lives over without the threat of Victor Creed in the background.

"What can I get you, baby?"

"New intestines."

Logan chuckled.

"Seriously, you want meds?"

"No, I hate feeling looped out. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine."

"You're too damn stubborn."

"Pot. Kettle."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll make us some tea. At least you can start having food that isn't sanitized."

"Oh, speaking of food, do you think Jubilee would deliver? I know I'm supposed to take it easy but her garlic mashed potatoes would be heaven right now."

He smiled. "I'll give her a call. She's dyin' to see you anyway."

Logan stood up and began to remove her shoes, knowing that her bending over didn't comply with doctor's orders.

"You're spoiling me, Logan."

"I intend to do a lot of that, Marie. Haven't had anyone to spoil in a long time."

Marie held out her hand and Logan took it readily.

"Are we getting our happy ending, Logan?"

Before he could answer, Jack began to growl in the direction of the front door and, within a few seconds, Logan heard a knock. With Jack growling, Logan knew that the person on the other side of that door was not a friendly.

"Logan?"

Logan turned, holding out his hand in her direction as if to say, 'hang on'. He approached the entrance, one hand on his gun. Jack stood directly in front of Marie who scooted up gingerly to lean against the side of the couch.

He opened the door and a tall, dark haired man stood before Logan. The man smiled weakly and nodded. He looked familiar to Logan but with everything that had taken place in the last few weeks, his memory wasn't as sharp as it usually was.

"Good afternoon, Sheriff."

"You are?"

Logan's question was given an answer by Marie.

"Daddy?"

_Daddy_? What the fuck? The notorious mobster standing before him looked more the tired and wan elder statesman than a man who would put a bullet in Logan's head should he look sideways. He wanted to slam the door in the man's face, but Marie's voice stopped him before he could act.

"Logan, let him in."

"Marie…"

"Please, Logan. I have some things that need to be said."

Logan clenched his fist, took a deep breath and stepped backwards. D'Ancanto entered the cabin and approached Marie, his hands clasped behind his back.

"What do you want, Daddy?"

"I'm here to apologize Anna Marie."

Marie started to laugh then cringed when the pain ripped through her belly. She took a moment and then leveled her eyes at her father.

"Apologize? Oh, go right ahead, this should be fantastic."

"Anna Marie, I'm sorry for what Victor did. I was not aware of the level of his…preoccupation with you. Had I known I would have taken steps to curb his actions."

Marie was no longer the intimidated, frightened girl Owen D'Ancanto thought her to be. Her jaw set and she raised her eyebrow, quirking her mouth in a sarcastic smile.

"You really think I'm that naïve, Daddy? You mean to tell me you had no clue how much he'd been sniffing around me since you brought him on? I think that's stretching the truth even for you."

"I knew he looked forward to your marriage but…"

"Daddy, let's just cut the bullshit, okay? Why are you here?"

Owen D'Ancanto actually looked chagrined.

"I want you to come home."

This time, instead of laughing, Marie chose to stand up. Logan was at her side in an instant, attempting to keep her from hurting herself.

"Marie, darlin', don't…"

"Logan, either help me stand up or get the hell out of the way."

He helped her stand up.

Marie took two tentative steps toward her father and stood only a foot away, her hand pointed at his chest.

"You're going to leave here and never come back. You won't call me, email me or send me a damn Christmas card."

"Now please, Anna Marie, you're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Really, now. Your second in command raped me and the child produced from that rape died."

Logan heard Owen's intake of breath and watched as he reeled from the shock of Marie's revelation.

"My mother is killed in a car accident I know you or your men orchestrated and then I'm attacked and kidnapped. When Victor shows up, he decides to turn Logan and me into shish-ke-bobs. And I'm being _unreasonable_?"

"I…I didn't realize…" Owen stammered.

"Of course you didn't realize, _Daddy_. Just like you never paid attention to anything other than your own little mobster world. I'm happy here. I've found a life. That life doesn't include _you_."

Marie could see the twinge of hurt on her father's face. But, unlike so many times before when she'd clamored for the smallest hint of approval from this man, she felt no guilt, remorse or sadness at the idea of cutting her father out of her life completely. She was prepared to fully and completely move forward with a life that included only Logan, Jack and her new friends.

"Now, please leave. As you can see, I'm not feeling one hundred percent. Got a knife in the gut, you know."

Owen D'Ancanto stepped backwards and pushed his shoulders back.

"If that's what you wish, Anna Marie. But I want you to know that I do love you and want only the best for you."

"Well, if that's what you want, that's what I have."

She turned around and began walking slowly back to the bedroom.

"Goodbye, Daddy." Marie didn't so much as turn around when she bid her father that final farewell.

Marie disappeared around the corner and Logan found himself standing in front of a man he wanted to punch squarely in the face.

"Well, Mr. D'Ancanto, it's time for you to leave."

"You _will_ take care of her."

"It wasn't me that raped her and tried to kill her because she didn't want to be with me."

Owen shook his head.

"No, I suppose not."

Marie's father turned on his heel and made his way toward the door. As he reached for the handle, Logan decided he would include his two cents.

"And, Mr. D'Ancanto, if you or any of your goons ever come here to see her, take her or mess with her life in any way, I will do things to them that would give even mobsters nightmares."

"Duly noted, Sheriff."

D'Ancanto left the cabin and Logan watched him reach the large black sedan – could it be any more of a cliché – and enter the backseat. The car started and reversed up to the road and disappeared into the trees. He turned and made his way to the bedroom where Jack stood vigil next to Marie as she lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Remind me never to piss you off, Marie."

"You'd better start putting the seat down, then."

He gingerly sat down on the bed and put his hand on her hip.

"Dammit. You play hardball."

She smiled and let the silence hang between them for a moment.

"When I was little, I thought he was the most amazing man on the planet. But, he's just a man. A screwed up, twisted man who thought nothing of using everyone around him for his own gain."

Marie put her hand on Logan's.

"I guess I'm finally okay with him not being in my life anymore."

"Well, you've got me." Logan looked down at the floor. "And Jack."

"That's all I need."

Logan leaned down and kissed her, inhaling her scent and reveling in the taste of her in his mouth. She was home.

"_You'r_e all I need, Marie."

She caressed his cheek. "You know how to flatter a girl, Logan."

"That's me. The Whitefall Lothario."

He chuckled when she punched him in the arm.

"Go make my tea, Casanova."

Logan stood up and bowed low. "Madam."

He was almost out of the bedroom door when she stopped him.

"Logan."

Logan turned. "Yeah, baby."

"I do love you. More than anything."

"I love you too, darlin'. Even more than my guns."

Marie giggled as Logan smiled and left the room.

Jack chuffed and moved forward, gently jumping up on the bed and taking his place snuggled next to her side. She wrapped her arm around his soft fur and closed her eyes.

"I love you, too Jack."

The dog's chest rumbled and Marie allowed herself to relax, the throbbing in her midsection calming down as she felt herself being pulled to sleep.

"My happy ending."

~oOo~

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	15. Epilogue

**You didn't think I could end this story without hearing from Jack did you? ;)**

~oOo~

Jack liked to wake up early. There was usually a lot to do. Doing his business, eating, checking the house and chasing rabbits (rabbits were his favorite); his days were busy. But now Marie lived in the house and that meant Jack needed to take extra care to guarantee that she was safe. He always looked around outside really well to make sure that the Big Man wasn't there. He hadn't seen the Big Man in a long time - Logan said it had been months, however long that was - but Jack needed to check for himself. That was his job.

Jack sniffed the air and looked out the windows, searching the early morning light with his exceptional vision.

Movement.

The dog stiffened. He watched. He waited.

Mouse. Just a mouse.

Jack relaxed. No Big Man. Not today. Maybe another day but not today.

He trotted back to the bedroom where Marie and Logan slept. Logan liked to grumble in his deep Alpha voice that Jack had to stay off the bed but Marie – soft, nice Marie – always let him up. Now that it was getting colder, it was good to sleep with his pack.

Jack approached the bed, surveying the best point of entry to get onto the bed, when he smelled something in the air. Musky. Sweet. He took a few more steps to where Marie lay on the edge of the bed, her knee draped off the side. Jack dipped his nose close to her face and sniffed lightly. His nose traveled down her neck and finally stopped at her stomach. He'd smelled her when she'd been healing. That scent had been bitter and made him sneeze. This wasn't like that at all.

It wasn't like how she smelled when she got sleepy and cranky either. No, this was nice. It was a comforting smell. Jack remembered how the wolf bitch had smelled when she'd been carrying his puppies. It was almost the same. Marie must be carrying Logan's puppies. Jack rumbled low in his chest. He liked the idea. More pack mates.

Jack hopped up on the bed and turned around, finding a nice spot in between Logan and Marie. Jack slept. He dreamed of puppies. And rabbits. Rabbits were his favorite.

~oOo~

**You all have been the best. Thanks for going on this ride with me! XXOO**


End file.
